Love and Deceit
by inuyoukaifemale
Summary: Sesshomaru has always been known for his cold and stoic demeanor, known to kill anything in his way without even a moment's hesitation; but he loved once... he cared once. What happens when that changes, all because of one hanyou?
1. Prologue: The End Complete

_A/N: This is my first KAG/SESS fanfiction, so don't reprimand me for being terrible, as I am very bad with descriptions._

_Disclaimer: As you very well know... I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters and merchandice thereof. So you are not entitled the right to take legal action against me! Muahahahahah!! _

_Original Characters: Jin and Koichii Iwamura, Setsuka Takashi, Mitsu Takahashi and various others... Appearances are for later chapters..._

_Rating: Rated M for explicit violence and adult content, including strong sexual content in later chapters, implied rape, attempted rape, suicide, and some blood and gore. If I missed anything I strongly send out my apologies. If you are a minor and/or do not like the things listed above, I strongly suggest you leave now. _

_Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome_

_Summary: Sesshomaru has always been known for his cold and stoic demeanor, known to kill anything in his way without even a moment's hesitation; but he loved once... he cared once. That is, until a certain half-breed wretched his first love out of his graceful hands. Far off, another loses the only family she has left only months later to the same half-breed. What happens when Sesshomaru comes across the dead corpse of a teenaged human boy, and soon the young miko woman who has lost it all? Emotions run high and romance flares, but will love triumph in the battle to come?_

**Love and Deceit**

**By: Kate the Inu-Youkai**

_Prolouge:_

_Inuyasha... you fiend..._

This was Sesshomaru's first thought as he looked into the face of his love, her blood staining his prestine white hakama and haori as he held her to his chest. They were to be married in the spring, but now all he looked forward to was his younger brother's blood staining his hands and the ground beneath his lifeless corpse for what he'd done to the only thing he considered worth living for. His golden eyes seemed like ice as they stared down; down at her lifeless form. A single tear that had been waiting for eternity to be released fell onto her porcelain skin. Since Jaken had died in their last battle with the Leapord demons of the North-a sad loss on Sesshomaru's part- and he couldn't bring him back a second time, he had noone to protect her.

_Rin... I should never have left you alone..._

--Flashback--

"Rin."

A young woman looked up at him from her place in front of a warm fire, "Yes, milord?"

"I am going to the forest to hunt, please stay inside and I will return shortly," Sesshomaru ordered.

She stood up with a quick 'yes, milord', and ran into the small hut that they were staying in until they could journey back to the Western Palace. He would have gotten Ah-Un to stay and watch over her, but he had gone on temporary leave to take care of his own family.

He checked the surrounding area for any suspicious energy. When he found nothing, he left shortly after and soon entered the forest without a care. He knew that Rin was smart enough to take care of herself. He spotted a boar just off of the path a little ways and proceeded forward quickly so as not to be detected by the beast. As quickly as he had spotted the beast, the boar's head was severed and he fell with a resonating thud on the forest floor. He hadn't noticed how quiet it had gotten, the woodling creatures and smaller youkai becoming silent as he pulled the beast further off of the path and proceeded to skin it when he heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the direction of the camp. He stopped what he was doing and stood for a moment, not really sure he had heard anything. The smell of blood and something burning quickly entered his sharp nose and he wondered momentarily why he hadn't noticed before... Another scream reached his sensitive ears and he flinched inwardly at the familiarity of the voice.

_Rin!_ He thought as left the beast on the ground and moved with as much speed as he could back to the camp. A tightening sensation he didn't really find comfortable began twisting in his chest, goosebumps ran over his pale skin. What had happened in the short time that he'd been gone? He didn't know, but he was sure that he'd checked for anything suspicious in spirit energy or scent... How could anything have slipped past his keen senses?

He skidded to a stop in the small clearing where the hut stood, and he quickly turned away from the atrocious sight, hoping that what he just saw wasn't real... he turned back around to see that his worst nightmare had become reality...

The hut that they had been staying in was completely destroyed, bits and pieces scattered and aflame. Rin was laying amongst the rubble, whimpering and hissing as she tried to move. "S-Sesshomaru... sama..."

"Rin," he exclaimed as he ran to her, lifting her limp body into his lap as he gently pushed her hair out of her face. The scent of her blood was thick in the air and he looked down to see that the words 'demon's whore' were written across her abdomen with thick claws... her wrist was slashed, as well. Upon further inspection he also found that she'd been robbed of her innocence. A thing that she was saving for their wedding night... Had it really taken him that long to get back to camp? Or had this happened right after he'd left? His hand cupped her cheek, running imaginary circles across her left cheek bone.

"I-I'm s-so... sorry..."

"Shhhh... don't speak, Rin. It will only make things worse." He shook his head, "I'm sorry... I should have taken you with me so that I could better protect you." He could feel the warmth of her body beginning to dissapate as he gently stroked her cheek. She'd already lost far too much blood, and was fading fast.

He began thinking of something... anything he could do to atone for his carelessness. He had failed in protecting the one thing that had ever brought him true happiness.

"I'll bring you back with the Tensiega, Rin." He went to unsheath his sword when a pale hand came to rest on his.

"It won't work, milord," she spoke weakly. "You've done this once before, have you not?"

_A young girl on a mud path covered in blood..._ His eyes clenched shut when he realized she was right, and the twisting pain in his chest tightened painfully. He bent down and kissed her lips, "I-I love you, Rin... please don't go..."

She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. She ran her finger along a dark purple stripe and smiled weakly, "Don't worry about me... anymore, koi... I just... want you to b-be... happy, alright?" She was trying her best to talk, but every time she got a few words out she would have to take a deep breath. After a moment, she lifted her other hand slightly and put a crumpled piece of parchment in his hand. "The one w-who... did this... I-I might have been... able to s-stop him... if I had my... arrows, but I misplaced them... g-gomen... ne..." She smiled brilliantly as she spoke, "He said he was your brother..." Sesshomaru's eyes went wide with realization. Suddenly, her limbs went limp all at once, her head slightly turning to the side as she exhaled her final breath.

He stared at her for a moment, not wanting to believe what had just happened. In that moment he grew sickeningly sad and angry at the same time, and he shook her frail, limp body gently, "Rin!... Rin!!" He quickly unsheathed the Tenseiga and swished it through the air... nothing. Again... Again... Again! He stared down at her for a reaction and still nothing happened. He fell to his knees once again before looking at the crumpled parchment in his hand. He slowly uncrumpled it as best as he could, only to find a quickly written message... written in Rin's blood...

_**You realize now that I am not a joking man, big brother. Hand over the Tetsusaiga or anyone who ever becomes near and dear to you will die!**_

_** -Inuyasha**_

He growled lightly, crushing the parchment again and clenching his fist so hard that his claws pierced his flesh. His eyes glowed a crimson red as they began to water, and he let out a horrible scream that filled the night air and kept every living creature from coming near.

_Inuyasha... you will suffer by my hand and die by the blade you covet!!_

--End Flashback--

Sesshomaru looked down at her... completely dumbfounded that a young girl who had done nothing to deserve the fate she'd been brought... could still be so happy just before passing on. She was only sixteen... and had already been brought back by his Tenseiga... he couldn't have her back. He couldn't do anything to help her situation except avenge her death. Sesshomaru was sure... Inuyasha would pay with his life for his transgressions.

_A/N: So, that's the prolouge! If you like it, review. If you liked it but found something about it that you didn't like, constructive critisizm is fully appreciated. Anyone that didn't like the beginning, but doesn't have anything but unuseful critisism can happily stop viewing my work, dig a hole as deep as possible-hopefully to the magma engulfed core-and burn in the flaming depths of hell. I will update as soon at possible._


	2. A Happy Soul Shattered

_A/N: Alright, everyone! I have returned for another round! I apologize if the names confuse you, but the story was originally titled __**Jaded Deceit **__and I didn't have the heart to change it when I began posting the story. This chapter is centered mainly on someone else, but close to the middle Sesshomaru will return, I promise!!_

_Disclaimer: Again, I must inform you that I do NOT own the anime/manga Inuyasha or any of the characters or merchadise thereof. I am simply here to fulfill my own twisted views of what I think should be happening!_

**Jaded Deciet**

**Chapter One: A Happy Soul; Shattered**

The blue-eyed girl smiled as she tied the last thread to her package, absently tucking a strand of ebony hair behind her ear. She had made one of her close friends a new kimono for the upcoming festival to celebrate the coming of a new year. The girl-though a priestess of high ranking-made her living making fine kimonos, sending her younger brother on small errands like hunting and fishing, and using her powers to better serve the people in the village that she'd grown up in. Most of her work was for the unfortunate villagers who couldn't afford silk robes and meat. She wasn't born in the village, but was raised there after she and her younger brother managed to escape a youkai attack. A teenaged boy impatiently poked his head into the doorway, a slight look of annoyance playing over his features.

"Hey, Kagome," he greeted her with a sigh, "are you done yet?"

She shook herself slightly and lifted up the package, ruffling the teen's dark brown hair as she spoke, "Yep, and be sure to tell Sango to come and visit me soon, okay, Kohaku?"

"Will do," the teen said as he smiled and turned to go. "Ja ne!"

"Oh, Kohaku?"

He poked his head back in the door, "Yes?"

"If you see Souta," she started.

"Don't worry," he said with a reassuring smile, knowing that the girl was getting worried about her little brother-who had gone hunting early that morning and had not yet returned. "I'll tell him to hurry home, if I see him."

"Thanks."

--

An hour passed by and Kagome was beginning to become a little bit fidgety. Her little brother had been gone far too long and she was beginning to worry. He was always on time when it came to things like food and training, and the sixteen-year-old absolutely hated the dark for some unexplainable reason, so his sister sent him out to hut for lunch and dinner in the morning so as not to trouble him at night. She sat down on a tatami mat by the door and twiddled her thumbs for another hour. Worry started to grip at her chest and scratch at her throat when the unmistakable sound of footsteps and a human aura approached.

"Kagome..." She lifted her eyes from her wringing hands and caught the worried face of her childhood friend, Jin. He was the headmaster of the village and a dear friend to everyone in it. Jin was a handsome young man with long black hair and violet eyes, and he was one of the kindest people that Kagome had ever met in her life.

"Oh, hi, Jin..." She stood up with a brilliant smile, though worry was indeed evident in her voice. "Have you seen Souta anywhere? He hasn't gotten home yet and I'm really very worried."

Jin hesitantly averted his gaze, his hypnotizing eyes falling to the tatami mat under her feet. "... that's why I'm here, Kagome..."

Her face brightened, "You know where Souta is?!" She laughed lightly, relief filling her and suppressing the tightening feeling in her chest. "Please, send him a message that it will be dark soon and that he should be on his way home..." She trailed off in confusion and suprise when Jin shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Kagome..." he looked at her with pained violet eyes, but tore them away after a few moments. "A hunter came to the village just earlier today and said he saw a young messanger getting attacked by a demon... We told the hunter that there are no teenaged messangers in the village, but, " he held up an amulet that Souta had from their mother. The amulet had specks of blood littering the crystal blue jewel that was it's centerpiece, "when he showed me this... I sent out a search party... and noone can find him..."

Kagome's eyes had widened in the short time it took for him to explain the situation, and she was now desperately trying to swallow the lump deep in her throat and the burning sensation at the corners of her eyes and the bridge of her nose. She gently touched the amulet, "A-are you telling me... what I think you're telling me?"

"I'm not for sure, Kagome... but I think little Souta might very well be... um..."

She cut him off, "Dead..?"

"We aren't yet sure, Kagome," he reassured her. "Maybe he was knocked unconsious and taken off somewhere, or-perhaps-he accidentally dropped the amulet while chasing an illusive animal."

Kagome's body shook uncontrollably. The only family she had left... presumed dead? It was far too much for her to bear. She lifted her thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose, pinching it slightly to hold back the tears. But-to spite this-a tear made it's way down her cheek and seeped into the cloth of her miko robes. She suddenly felt a rush of anger. Why hadn't the hunter tried to save him? If he'd seen the attack take place, why did he just pick up the amulet and run off when he could have helped him escape!!

"Did the hunter see the demon?!" Kagome bit out, straining to keep her voice calm.

Jin was suprised at the anger in her voice. He thought she would start crying uncontrollably in his arms, telling him it was the only family she had left. Yet she stood strong, her body shaking slightly as she held back the tears and a mixture of sadness and anger twinkled in her deep blue eyes.

Kagome grew annoyed when he said nothing, and grabbed the front of his haori angrily.

"Well?!"

"The hunter said the demon was in the guise of a human man with silver hair and blood red clothes!" Jin hurriedly spoke of what little he knew.

"Where is he?!"

He quickly sputtered that he was in the village's inn and was suprised when Kagome pushed him aside and walked out of the hut.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some answers!"

--

Sesshomaru could smell the blood from a nearby clearing. He'd been following his brother's putrid hanyou scent and it had led him to the smell of a young boy's blood. _Apparently, I am not the only one that Inuyasha seeks to destroy,_ he thought as he moved closer.

He stopped in the clearing to find that indeed, there was a young boy's body, marred with claws and covered in his own blood. He looked the boy over, noticing that he was close to, if not the same age Rin had been when she was killed. His chest clutched painfully at the sight, but he didn't move away. His brother's scent was staling; he'd been gone from the area for at least an hour. The boy's soul clung to him though, and refused to depart. He could faintly see it hovering over his body, afraid of what to do. The boy indeed looked strong, and he noticed from the appearance of the clearing that he had fought off his brother as well as he could. _He would probably have defeated him if he were properly trained..._ he trailed off when he noticed something familiar in the boy's scent. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the boy's scent reminded him of Rin. He stepped back slightly, looking over the boy's face and staring at it in complete curiousity, though his face remained an emotionless mask. Nostalgia began to grip him, and he wondered if this boy would act as_ she _had when she had first been brought back to the land of the living. Sesshomaru suddenly recognized that he had unsheathed his Tenseiga of his own accord, the Death Dealer's of the underworld had gathered around the boy, englufing him with an eerie blue light.

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment, not really sure why he wanted this. It was only a mere human, after all. _Rin... _He closed his eyes, thinking about the girl he would have married. His eyes snapped open in determination, and he made one swift movement with the sword.

Brown eyes opened.

--

"_Why didn't you protect the boy?!" she snarled, her hands clutching the hunter's haori in a brutal death grip._

_"And be killed by a demon?!" The hunter scoffed at this, "There is no way that I would do something so brash! I'd rather the boy die than me!"_

_Kagome hit him. _Hard._ She felt his nose break under her knuckles, and he went flying into the wall next to a desk. "You are no more a human than the one that took my brother from me," she spat, eyes becoming empty as she sighed, her head hanging low. "Get out of this village and never return. If I see you again," she stopped there, allowing all kinds of thoughts to seep into the hunter's head as he moaned on the floor, his hand covered his nose in his best attempt to stop the bleeding. He stood and ran-as fast as he could-out into the night, haunted by the miko's icy blue eyes..._

She now paced her hut in an enraged manner. _How could anyone have the conscience not to help at young boy in the hands of death? It's not fair... What ever happened to honor?_ Kagome sighed, _I should have killed him! _She gasped at that. Never in her entire existence had she ever wished death upon another. She was becoming frightened of herself. Tears welled up in her eyes. _What am I becoming? _She jumped slightly when Jin put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

"Calm down, Kagome," his voice was soft, yet demanding. "Souta wouldn't be happy if he saw you like this, now, would he?"

That did it. All of the anger that she had felt so strongly seeped away and was replaced with an overwhelming lonliness. Her shoulders shook, tears spilling over her cheeks as she finally let the grief hit her. She fell to her knees, causing Jin to sit in front of her an pull her to his chest.

"Shhh," he spoke soothingly, rubbing small circles into her back, "It's alright."

"I shouldn't have sent him out there!" She cried, her voice muffled by his haori. Jin sighed, he knew Kagome all too well.

_A/N: Well, that's chapter one!! I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, and I'm sorry that it's so short, but school is cutting majorly into my writing... Please, read and review._


	3. A Marriage Proposal: A Boy in Training

_A/N: Hello, everyone! This is chapter two_

_! Thank all of you for visiting so far, but I would really like some reviews. It would be good for the soul! _

_Disclaimer: I, again, must say that I do not own Inuyasha. All merchandise and work is owned by Rumiko Takahashi-sama._

**Jaded Deceit**

**Chapter Two: A Marriage Proposal; Interrupted/A Boy in Training**

**By: Kate the Inuyoukai**

Kagome's plan was not working out as she had first hoped. After her brother's disappearance, Kagome had asked Jin to notify the other villages of the demon's attack. She had asked that every demon sighted be recorded in detail and sent to the Moonlit Shrine. So many demons had been sighted in only the first month of the disppearance, and none of them had fit the description of the culprit given to her by Jin from the hunter who had witnessed the attack.

"Kagome, please." Jin said softly as he took the scroll away from her, "There are far too many demons in this region. You cannot do this and fight them all."

"You mean I cannot do this because of who I am," she stated bitterly as she took the scroll back. "I can do this... it is my fault that Souta is gone."

Jin's purple eyes widened at this, "K-Kagome..."

"I must redeem myself... it is my duty as an older sister," she spoke softly as she stared up at him. "Even if it costs me my life." Kagome furrowed her brow in determination. "I've lost my whole family to demon attacks. It's only right that I give mine to avenge him."

He sighed, running his hand through his thick obsidian hair. "Souta was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The villagers never found a body, so he might still be alive somewhere..." He gently pulled her to his chest, "Please. Wasting your life away searching for a demon isn't worth your time-"

He was cut off when she slapped him hard on his right cheek, leaving an irritated red mark with an evil sting.

"Who are you to hold me in your arms and then tell me my cause is useless?!" She stood over him with anger flaming in her depths.

He growled, losing his patience for the first time, "Because I want you to start a new family with me!"

Kagome gasped, her eyes widening and her hand flying up to cover her mouth as she looked down on him with shock. A blush stained his cheeks and she knelt down beside him.

"Y-you mean..." Their eyes met and for a moment they felt time stand still.

"Kagome Higurashi, miko and caretaker of our humble village," he started as he took her hand. "Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

"You wish to marry me?" She touched his cheek, still red from her hand.

Jin smiled and lifted his hand to her's, "Will you?"

Kagome smiled, about to give him her life when an armed soldier entered her hut, unannounced, "Master Jin!"

They moved away from eachother quickly, causing Jin to glare slightly, "What is it?"

"The Eastern Lord has declared war... the peace treaty we once held with them has been nullified."

Jin stood abruptly, "What?!"

"They are calling us out, milord. Here is the battle contract." A scroll was handed to him and his eyes quickly moved over the parchment.

"Then there is nothing I can do," he said sullenly as he rolled up the thick paper. "Prepare the soldiers, Lieutenant. We battle at dawn..."

"Yes, sir!"

Kagome stood with a worried gaze, "Jin, I-"

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he muttered before going. She averted her gaze, her limbs growing weak as she fell to her knees.

"My answer was yes..."

--

A right hand jab was quickly dodged with demonic speed, followed by a back kick that hit nothing but air.

"You are concentrating too hard on your movements. Relax your body and try to think like your opponent." Sesshomaru stated as he dodged another jab.

"Hai!"

He quickly knelt and swerved his body with his leg out, his hands holding him steady as the boy he was teaching tripped and fell back on his rump.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent's, synronize your chi and anticipate your opponent's speed and movement. Never attack on impulse."

"Hai," the boy jumped to his feet.

"Remember your own strengths and weaknesses and never reveal them to your attacker. It leaves an opening in your defenses and you will most certainly be defeated."

A punch finally hit him, causing him to smile smally at his pupil, "Well done."

Sesshomaru watched Souta as he began to fight with the grace and speed he himself used in battle. In a few more weeks he planned to begin training him to properly use a sword. _He's a fast learner,_ he thought as he blocked a kick to his side.

"Let us stop for today."

Souta nodded, out of breath. They had been training like this every day far a month, and Sesshomaru was becoming quite fond of the teen.

"Tomorrow we will look for word of the half breed. I am certain now that if we have a run in with him you will no doubt be abe to defend yourself against him."

Souta cleaned his face off in a near stream, thinking about how much he missed the Moonlit Shrine and his sister. _I have a duty to fulfill. If it weren;t for Lord Sesshomaru I'd be long gone, still... I wonder how she fares._ He was brought out of his reverie when he heard the demon lord's armor thud on the ground. He turned to see Sesshomaru leaning against a tree, his eyes closed and his tail wrapping around him for warmth.

"You should rest, boy," he said in a monotone voice, "We leave at dawn..."

--

_A/N: Again, I'm sorry that the chapter is so short, but that most likely means that there will be more chapters! I know what you guys are thinking. "Where's all the lemony goodness?! What the hell is up with this story?!" I promise you, patience is a good and honorable thing. The love and gooiness will be coming... maybe not next chapter, or the chapter after that... but you won't know until you find out, now, will you??_


	4. A Chance Meeting: You Saved Me

_A/N: Hello, everybody! Third chapter!! I know my progression has been slowing recently, but school is a bitch. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I liked writing it..._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!! I am just barrowing them for a while..._

_Warnings: There will be attempted rape in this chapter!_

_Special thanks to my first reviewers, angelofthenight and ladydeath31178. Your reviews were greatly appreciated! _

**Jaded Deceit**

**Chapter Three: A Chance Meeting; "You saved me..."**

**By: Kate the Inuyoukai**

Three years passed by quickly and the war between the eastern and western villages had finally come to a close. The western tribe had been victorious in their efforts to keep the village safe, but at a severe cost. Twenty-five soldiers, as well as the headmaster of the village, had been killed. Kagome was now in pieces. After the war, her work as a seamstress all but stopped. Though she would still recieve the scrolls from the other villages-informing her of the demons spotted in the area-she barely had enough time in her day to read them. She now devoted her time to the village and the surviving soldiers' wellfare. Since the war, the village was now surrounded by demons-usually low leveled youkai drawn to the scent of human blood and disease-and Kagome also spent her time ridding the village of the demons that came too close.

The new headman of the village was a sixteen-year-old boy name Koichiro, Jin's younger brother. Though young, the boy led the villagee well--a skirt chaser, though he was--and was curteous and kind to everyone in the village. Kagome-though she had known Jin since childhood-had neither met or seen this boy. But every time she looked towards the headman's house, a silk curtain that covered the window overlooking the Moonlit Shrine would always quickly fall back in place. She found this strange, but didn't dwell on it.

Presently, she was walking out of her hut to draw some water from the shrine wellhouse. She had been making dinner and was in need of fresh water for her stew. She paused lightly when she noticed a human aura approaching, but, finding that it was harmless, continued.

"Lady Kagome!"

She turned to see a young boy, a messanger from the western village of Saiyo, bowing politely.

"What is it?" she spoke softly.

"I send word from the forest akin to Saiyo," the boy answered immediately, handing her a parchment scroll.

She opened it, noticing that it was over two weeks old, and her blue eyes scanned the paper in a nonchalant manner. She noticed what it was and she gasped, dropping the bucket of water. _They've spotted a demon that matches the description! Not only that, they say a young man is traveling with him!!_ She looked up to thank the boy and was suprised to find that he had already gone. She stood there, contemplating what this could mean. What if Souta was never really dead in the first place, but decided to travel with a demon? She couldn't see how this was possible, seeing as how their whole village had been wiped out by a pack of demon wolves. She ran back into her hut, changing into her traditional priestess garb and filling her quiver with freshly sharpened arrows. She would travel to Saiyo and search for her brother, and if she found that he was not with this demon, she would inquire as to where her brother was last seen. The description was almost completely identical to the one the hunter had given her. _I've got to find him... this could be my only chance!!_ With that thought she went outside, slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder, and tucked the message in her obi.

--

Inside the main house, silver eyes gleamed and sparkled as the boy stared at the priestess running into her hut. The young man licked his lips, his hakama growing tight with anticipation. He knew from the other villager's stories... about how Kagome-sama and Jin-sama were in love, but separated before they could marry._ Which means the little priestess is still a maiden... and at 23; she must be begging for release._ His brow rose in curiosity when he saw the miko exit her hut with a bow and a quiver full of arrows; her traditional priestess garb dull, yet still pleasing to the mystery man's silver eyes. It seemed as if she were carrying a scroll in her obi as well.

_Hmm, it seems _my_ little miko is going on a little journey. This just might be of use to me._ He turned and found a nearby servant, ordering them to prepare a horse so that he could go on village patrol. He found her so beautiful. He could see why Jin had gone for her; and he planned to keep her in the family. _Tonight, I return with a prize._

--

Souta entered his demon lord's campsite with a triumphant grin.

"Milord, the half-breed has been spotted with a small group in the next village over."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Very well. We leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Hai!"

He sat down with a smile. _I might be able to see Kagome again! And after all this time,_ he thought happily. He hadn't seen his older sister and dear friend Jin in three years. He desperately awaited entering the village after all of this time. _I wonder if they married..._

Sesshomaru stood from the place at the foot of a large tree, bringing Souta from his thoughts.

"Off to bathe?"

"A walk," Sesshomaru muttered boredly before turning and exiting the camp. He just wanted to go for a short walk around; maybe even let out his pent-up frustration on a worthy opponent...

--

Kagome walked on through most of the day and night had fallen again on her journey. _Saiyo is only a short day's walk,_ she thought happily. Exhaustion finally got the better of her and she collapsed near a small stream. Her stomach rumbled lightly and she sighed. _No time to worry about food now... I'll just perform an exorcism when I get to Saiyo,_ she thought absently as she washed her hands and face in the stream, dabbing herself dry with a strip of cloth she kept in her obi. As she finished, she detected a slight rustle in the leaves littering the ground, as well as a human aura. She exercised caution, drawing an arrow from her quiver and, in the blink of an eye, was pointing an arrow at the surpised face of...

"J-Jin," Kagome muttered in surprise.

The man, equally surprised, smiled smally, "Kagome..."

She dropped her weapon and collided into him, causing him to stumble lightly before his arms wrapped around her waist.

"They told me you'd died," she cried and she clutched his haori, her tears soaking into the fabric. She felt him smile lightly against her hair, his hand soothing the thick black tresses.

"I was injured, but managed to escape," he explained, "I stayed in a small village to the south until I was fully healed. I'm sorry for having you wait..."

She looked into his eyes and smiled brightly, but it faultered slightly when she noticed something, His eyes were silver... not the amethyst orbs that she remembered. She took a step back.

"Y-you're not him..."

"What?" He took a step closer, causing her to step back. Soon, she was pinned against a tree, his hands on either side of her head.

She clenched her eyes shut, "You're not Jin!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "It's me... Jin... we grew up together..."

"No!" she growled. "You're not him, Koichiro!"

He smirked, "And I thought my looks would reassure you..." He muttered this in mock disappointment before catching her chin with a hooked finger, forcing her eyes to clash with his. "No matter, I will still have my way with you."

He moved to kiss her, but she stopped him by tilting her head to the side so that his lips grazed her cheek. No way was he stealing her first kiss!

_This can't happen! _Kagome thought, _I won't let it! _She struggled, "Release me!!"

He laughed as he pushed open her haori and her under kimono. "Now, that wouldn't be any fun, now, would it?" he purred as he kissed her neck, roughly caressing her breasts.

_He is nothing like his older brother!_ she thought disgustedly, _I can't believe he fooled me!_

He placed open-mouthed kisses on her neck and exposed shoulder, sliding his tongue up to her jaw line. She growled and lifted her knee quickly, kicking him in his groin and causing him to gasp and double over in pain. She pushed him away and began to flee, but he grabbed her ankle, causing it to twist painfullly as she fell to the ground. He stood and lifted her dazed form up, pushing her back against the tree and knocking the air from her chest.

"Bitch!" he yelled as his hand soared through the air to strike her cheek.

She clenched her eyes shut, waiting for his quickly moving hand to injure her further, but it never did. The sharp sound of a skull cracking resonated through the trees, a warm, sticky substance spattering over her face. She opened her eyes to see Koichiro's silver eyes wide in pain and shock, his bloody forehead sliding down her exposed breasts as he fell to the ground. She looked up, dumbfounded, at her savior and her breath caught in her throat.

Silky silver hair flowed down a straight back, long bangs falling against his high cheek bones, slightly covering golden eyes lidded in maroon. Thick black lashes flashed downward in a quick blink, brushing the top of two straight purple stripes on his cheeks. His face was well-sculpted and narrow, with a staight nose. A dark purple crescent moon peeked out from his silver bangs, seeming to glow eerily in the faint moonlight.

His lithe and muscular form was draped in white silk, dipped in red designs on the sleeves and collar, while two swords were held to his hip by an elequently tied gold and blue obi. He wore no armor, but a furry tail draped over his shoulder so as not to brush the ground, the soft silver fur billowing slightly in the wind.

Her face flushed at his elegance and beauty as she closed her underkimono and haori in embarassment, invisible under the blood caked on her face. She knew this cryptically beautiful being had to be a demon, for she had never seen anyone of the human race with such a profound and puissant aura.

"Are you well?" the demon spoke to her in a monotone voice, yet she sensed the slight concern laced in his words.

She moved, attempting to stand and flee. Though he did seem like a legitimately concerned person, he was still a demon. Pain shot through her let though, and she gave a sharp cry as she plummeted toward the ground, but-before she could fall-there were strong arms holding her steady.

"Your ankle..." he muttered as he sat her down, his hand moving to touch her leg. She flinched away, clutching her haori tighter around herself when he spoke again, "I mean you no harm, miko. I am merely assessing the damage that has been delt." His voice was reassuring as he again moved to touch her leg.

Kagome didn't flinch this time, but let him gently probe her ankle for a break. She hissed lightly when he touched the slightly swelling flesh and he nodded to himself.

"You seem to have twisted your ankle," he pointed out, looking at her face and pulling out a cloth. Knowing she wouldn't be able to move, he went to the small stream and dipped the cloth in the frigid water.

She watched as he came back and knelt down next to her, gently dabbing at her face with the cloth as though he would break her if he applied pressure.

"If you choose, you may come back with me to camp," he spoke softly. "I have food and you can be escorted back to your village by noon tomorrow."

"I appreciate that..." she licked her lips nervously as she looked away. "But I can't. I am in search of someone." She said this with a blush on her face as she snatched the cloth from him.

Sesshomaru nearly smiled. She was being stubborn. It reminded him smally of his companion, Souta. He would have left her here if it weren't for her condition, but courtesy was knawing at his chest.

"It would be a great deal easier for you to find who you are looking for if you traveled with us," he chose his words with great thought, so as not to insinuate anything unwanted.

Kagome sighed as she began wiping away the blood on her face, effectively staining the white silk cloth with light red splotches.

"I hate to break this to you," she said in a bored manner, "but demons and mikos aren't the right mix... especially in a vast forest."

He raised an elegant silver brow, "How is that?"

"The other demons would most likely think I have you under my spell and attack us." She looked away from him when she said this, "I wouldn't want to hurt your pride or dignity, since you have shown me such kindness."

She heard a deep roll of an unamused chuckle, "I highly doubt it." He stood and leaned against the tree they were under, his back turned to her as he stared down at the unconscious man not two feet away. He wanted to give him a swift kick to the head for the way he had treated the seemingly kind woman. "I am the ruler of these lands to my kind," he explained, "a pureblood inu-youkai of the highest pedigree."

Kagome rolled her eyes at that._ Of course... he couldn't be anything else with all the Tatsumora silk he's gpt on,_ she thought heatedly. _But he had shown me a great klndness, and-hopefully-for no repayment._ She finished wiping off her face, and decided to say some of her thoughts aloud.

"You must have great wealth," she spoke this in a slightly peeved tone, "that silk is very rare."

"Hm."

"I was a seamstress for the majority of my life as well as the high priestess and healer of my village."

"It sounds like a good amount of work."

"Hm," she spoke. "Not really... until recently my work as a healer wasn't really going that well... mostly elders and young children, but a few years ago my healing abilities took over everything else. There was a war between the eastern and western tribes. Several died, and most were wounded, but we were still triumphant." she turned to his broad back as he began to turn and smiled, "I really loved my work."

He looked over his shoulder at her and his eyes widened a fraction.

Deep cerulean eyes stared up at him through thick black lashes, her porcelain skin and ivory hair contrasting almost eerily in Sesshomaru's gaze. Her dark waves fell about her shoulders and down her straight back, complementing her femininely rounded features. She made him shudder in memory of his lost love.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What is your name, miko?"

She looked away at his icy stare, "My name is Kagome... Higurashi."

He turned quickly, kneeling down and picking her up, "Come."

"W-wait! I said I couldn't-"

"This Sesshomaru surmises that since I saved you then you owe me your life," he explained his code of honor mechanically as he looked down at her fighrtened face. "Attempt to flee, and I will have my ward kill you."

"Put me down!"

He narrowed his eyes, "Would you rather I leave you here so that your attempted rapist will awaken and have his way with you?"

Her eyes widened as she looked over at Koichiro. He was showing signs of conciousness. Her hands clutched Sesshomaru's haori, "Fine!!"

--

By the time they reached the campsite, Kagome had fallen asleep against Sesshomaru's chest. He gently sat her down where Souta had laid out his sleeping furs and covered her up.

_Could she be a relative of Rin's?..._ he asked himself as he sat down next to her.

--

A/N: Hey, guys! Special thanks to my reviewers! You guys not only say the kindest of things, you also give me confidence! My next chapter will also be delayed due to school. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you. Keep up with the reviews and I'll update as soon as possible!

Arigato Gozaimasu...

Kate the InuYoukai01


	5. Dwelling on the Past: Reunited Siblings

_A/N: Hello again everyone! This is the fourth chapter of Love and Deceit/Jaded Deceit. I thoroughly hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last three chapters, as well as the prolouge._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own any merchandise. Rumiko Takahashi is the owner and distributer of it all. I am just here to keep your warped fantasies in tact._

**Jaded Deceit**

**Chapter Four: Dwelling on the Past; Reunited Siblings**

**By: Kate the InuYoukai**

_He paused. The scent of blood wafted to him from a distance. It was human blood, and the scent was rather alluring; unmistakably female. He beckoned his ward and followed the smell to a small mud path that led to a tiny village that he had traveled through just the previous day._

_A little girl, maybe six or so, lay dead in her own pool of blood. Her body had been chewed savagely, suggesting that something rather hungry had tried their best to consume as much of the small girl as possible._

A pack of wolves? _He questioned himself as he came to a stop a few inches away. The smell of death and freshly-spilled human blood was heavy in the air, and Sesshomaru surmised that the rest of the girl's village had been wiped out. _

_He recognized her from the day before; he had seen her playing with two older children that-by their scent-he concluded to be her older siblings. He heard Jaken shuffle over and squawk sadly._

_"This poor wench is a goner," the toad looked over his shoulder questioningly. "Milord, why have we come here?" he asked._

_Sesshomaru did not answer his ward. He couldn't answer the question even if he wanted to. The girl's scent was still thick in the air and he found it to be rather pleasant-though it was laden with fear and death. So instead of answering, he merely turned and began walking away when something pulsed._

_He paused._

_Looking down at his right hip, Sesshomaru pinned a perplexed gaze on his father's old blade Tenseiga, nestled in his obi. It seemed to have its own pulse, and it was pleading with him. For what, Sesshomaru did not know. His left hand lifted up and grasped the hilt._

Tenseiga... Why do you weep?

_The blade pulsed again, causing Sesshomaru's brow to furrow in questioning. He turned, the pulsations coming more often the closer he came to the child's corpse._

Do you wish that I save her? _the blade seemed to give him an approving pulsation, _From what?? _he thought as his hand tightened on the hilt of the blade._

_He had yet to master this particular blade, unlike Tetsusaiga-which was what he had been traveling to find. All he knew was that no matter how much he slashed and swiped, the sword would not cut, but seemed to help the demons he had fought against raise in power. He had finally gotten tired of it and used his claws to finish them off, and deemed the Tenseiga a useless piece of scrap metal. Though it had been rumored during his father's rule to be the most majestical sword that Totosai had ever made, along with the Tetsusaiga._

_Smoothly, he unsheathed the blade and watching in perplexed fascination as it pulsated once more. Translucent imps appeared, putting their tiny webbed hands on the girl's body. Her wounds began to glow a faint blue, engulfing the child in the eerie light. Somewhat instinctively, Sesshomaru sent a swift downward sweep on the girl. He knelt, still holding the blade, and waited. And once again, he did not know what for. He lifted the child into his lap and stared at her face; hoping._

_Suddenly, the child's eyes flashed open-a strange blankness in her chocolate eyes; like death's eyes-and her wounds webbed and healed themselves, not even leaving a scar. A distant thud resonated in Sesshomaru's ears._

_The child was resurrected..._

--

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open the next morning, his heart thudding in his chest like the first heartbeat from the child of which he had just dreamed. _Rin..._ he thought as he lifted himself from the trunk of a tree. He had fallen asleep watching over his sleeping comrades, and he felt a tight knot at the nape of his neck and at the small of his back. He sighed inwardly and, deciding to ignore the slight pain in his neck and back, sent a sweeping gaze around the campsite.

The girl he'd saved was still sleeping, and he could tell from the sweat beading her forehead and the way she clutched her hands to her chest that she was having an unpleasant dream, probably revisiting the night before-just as he had revisited years past. He unconsciously covered her with the thick furs as a cold breeze passed by and moved his gaze from the girl to his male comrade.

Souta was still sleeping as well, though he seemed in a more restful state of sleep. Now knowing that he would not be disturbed for a time, Sesshomaru decided to slip into his own thoughts.

He had saved a total of three humans in the past two decades, he realized. He was having trouble coping with the plain and simple fact that he had begun to take a liking to humans. It had started with Rin. As she got older and Jaken died, she had become the light of his life, his only meaning of existence other than his obligation to keep the western lands from the rule of the leapard tribe. After he lost her, he went back to the western lands and sent out a search party to find the half breed that killed her. He never saw the demons sent out again. He left the western lands soon after, and put it in the protection and care of his most honorable servant; Setsuka Takashi. Though a woman, she was his best warrior and always took care to make sure that all of the problems brought forth were meticulously taken care of.

Then came Souta. After he had resurrected the boy, he had been able not only to teach a worthy student, but battle a worthy opponent. He found humans-though felled easily by disease and emotion-were rather fast learners. Not only Souta, but he found the more time he watched almost any human, the more he realized this. There was good, bad, evil; pure, impure.

He looked down at his right hip to the withered hilt of his father's fang. The only reason he had been able to aquire the Tetsusaiga was because of his profound need to protect Rin; to protect a human. If it weren't for her, then Sesshomaru would have lost the blade to his younger brother because of the human blood that ran through his veins and the love that he had for his human mother. His hand rested on the hilt, the feeling of the fringed leather rough against his fingers. He had won many battles with the blade, and he found it to be quite useful in battle. If he would have gotten to the hut quickly enough, he would have discovered Inuyasha defiling what was his and would have easily slain him.

_I was too late,_ he thought as he closed his eyes. _Unacceptable... _

He was brought out of his thoughts when his sharp ears caught the rustle of cloth. He turned his gaze to the dying fire to see Souta rising from his furs.

"Good Morning, Sesshomaru-sama," the boy said with a slight yawn.

"Indeed."

He watched his ward's eyes move from his own and land on the pile of furs, distiguishably a human from the long hair fanning out across the ground.

"Who is that, milord?"

Sesshomaru's gaze moved to the girl as well, "I saved her from a lecher last night during my walk."

"And you brought her back to camp?" Souta asked suspiciously.

"She can not walk on her own," Sesshomaru answered honestly. "She injured her ankle in the struggle."

Souta raised an eyebrow as he stood, "May I look, milord?"

Before he could answer, the furs shifted slightly. Sesshomaru noticed that the girl-_Kagome,_ his mind supplied-was awake and looking up at him with wide eyes, as if asking him something. Slowly, she raised herself into a sitting position, seeming to be afraid to turn around. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she turned and looked over her shoulder.

Her breath caught in her throat, "Otou-tou..."

Time stood still all together in that moment. Kagome staring dumbfoundedly at the young man, and Sesshomaru looking in between them in slight bewilderment. He found that this made sense. If Rin's sister had survived the attack, then why wouldn't her brother?

Things were beginning to fall into place-their appearance and scent alone should have been enough to tip him off. The two must have left the village on an errand before the attack, and when they returned and saw their village destroyed and their sister either fatally injured and dying or dead, began to take her with them. Something must have happened-or they were too weak to carry her-and they left her bleeding corpse on the road. He turned his gaze back to Kagome, who had been staring as if in a trance at the nineteen year old now identified as her younger brother.

_I was right..._ Kagome thought coldy. _He wasn't dead... I was right..._

She had no idea that it would actually be true. She thought that since the demon's description was close to the one who had killed her brother, that she might hunt down the demon and see if the man traveling with him looked familiar. Was this regal demon the one that had tried to kill her brother, or had he saved him from another? Kagome wasn't sure. It wouldn't make sense if her brother actually _was_ traveling with the one that tried to kill him. Her thoughts were interrupted by the subject of her thoughts.

"Kagome..." he took a step forward. "Why have you come here?"

She lowered her head slightly, sticking her hand in her obi and pulling out the scroll that had given her the incentive to come and seek him out. She lifted it to him, "Because I knew you were alive."

He took it and unrolled the parchment. As he read, his eyes widened, "How did-"

"When you were claimed to be dead three years ago," she whispered, her head still downcast, "I asked..." she paused momentarily, "Jin to send notice to each village. They were to document every demon sighted in the area in detail and send it to the shrine. This was so I could hunt down the demon that had supposedly killed you and kill him for his transgressions." Her head lifted then, her eyes brimmed with unshead tears and fiery anger, "Then I discover my only family running all around Japan, safe and free and _alive_... with a demon lord no less-"

"Ane-ue, you misunderstand-"

Sesshomaru-who had remained silent for quite long enough-decided to speak, "He was indeed dead when I discovered him, miko."

She sent an icy glare at him, "That is not possible; once dead, a mortal can not return. My brother is clearly here."

"He was killed by my enemy," Sesshomaru centered his own icy glare on her. "I am not a deceptive demon, miko. You should do well to remember who you are talking to."

Kagome seemed to flounder for a moment. Then seemed to find a suitable comeback.

"Alright then," she smirked. "If one can be brought back from the other side... how is it done?"

Sesshomaru felt a headache forming at the back of his eyes. He growled lightly, "Woman, you are truly insufferable."

She gave a triumphant laugh, "Ha! You see, it can not be done!"

He unsheathed his blade and stood, taking a predatory step forward, "Maybe this will give you a taste of what power I possess."

She gave a surprised gasp as she fell back from the force of the thrust and felt the slashing force of the blade run from her chest to her hip. He haf slashed her with his sword! She stayed there for a moment, confusion reigned. _Why do I feel no pain? Why am I not dying?_

Slowly she sat up, only to find that the wound that was supposed to be there was nowhere to be seen. She looked up at him, "Didn't you strike me?" She turned angrily to Souta, "Why didn't you stop him!!"

Souta gave a small laugh, "The Tenseiga can not harm a living being, Kagome. It is the blade that brought me back from the other side." He indicated the sword now resheathed at Sesshomaru's hip, "It can save the lives of one hundred mortals in one swing."

"So," she looked up at Sesshomaru in awe as she stood, putting more weight on one side so as not to irritate her already aching ankle, "you really saved my brother?"

"Indeed-"

HIs words stopped when Kagome wrapped her ams around his chest and held him tight against her in a mighty hug. His breath caught in his throat and he felt color blaze to his cheeks beyond his control.

"Thank you!" she smiled against his neck, making him supress a shudder. "Thank you so much!"

He didn't hug her back, merely stood there as she hugged him. And as she pulled back he willed the blush from his cheeks. Though insufferable, she was very beautiful, and it was Sesshomaru himself that decided this.

She pulled back fully, accidentally putting more weight on her ankle than she should have, and gasped as she quickly went into a sitting position. Her ankle was purple and swollen, and she couldn't really move it all that much.

Sesshomaru, noticing this, moved his gaze to Souta. "Her ankle is twisted harshly," he watched Souta's face melt into a look of worry. "Take her to the hotspring and get her cleaned up, then go to the stream and get some of the bandages in the satchel wet and bring her and the wet bandages back here."

"Yes, milord," He quickly moved to Kagome's side. "And what about her clothing?"

Sesshomaru looked over her bloodied miko garb. "I will worry about that."

--

_A/N: I don't think that chapter was my best, but hopefully next chapter will be better. Don't worry! Chapter five is already in progress and will be posted by this Thursday. Please review!_

_Special thanks to my reviewers! You make my world go 'round!_


	6. In Persuit: A Mysterious Appearance

_A/N: Yo! Fifth chapter, this is this is!! It may suck, but if it doesn't then right on!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the things that Rumiko Takahashi owns... But I do own this banana! holds up a bright purple banana_

**Jaded Deceit**

**Chapter Five: In Persuit; A Mysterious Appearance**

**By: Kate the Inuyoukai01**

A week passed, but there was still no sign of Inuyasha. It seemed to Sesshomaru that the welp had found some way to conceal his scent so he couldn't be found. Most likely a barrier made out of his youki, which concealed spirit energy and scent. He thought that this was being too elaborate. If the bastard wanted his sword so bad, why didn't he just come out and try to claim it like he had when the battle for Tetsusaiga first took place? He sighed and moved his gaze to Kagome.

After the initial shock, Kagome was told of who actually killed her brother and readily volunteered in helping find him. Sesshomaru scoffed at first, but the girl was bent on it, so he stepped aside and let her do as she pleased. He had quickly sent for Ah-Un to help cart the girl around since her ankle hadn't fully healed by the time they went to head back to the Western Lands for provisions. They seemed to take a liking to her right away and she was now going about sorting herbs as the beast moved down the path.

The girl's fiery attitude was indeed entertaining... when it wasn't directed at him. In the first few days of her presence she told him to kindly pull the preverbial stick out of his ass and burn it. A rather rude way of saying 'lighten up.' Though she was rather rude, she was intelligent; adept at reading and martial arts-something common human women weren't usually able to do. And because of her spiritual powers she healed rather quickly.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

He turned just as she shot an arrow right past his ear. It landed with a hissing sound, barely missing the fire youkai that began scampering back into the forest. The demon's youki was so miniscule he wouldn't have noticed it if she wouldn't have said anything. He raised a brow and turned to go when she stopped him.

"A thank you will suffice, Sessh."

"Do not call me that," Sesshomaru growled lightly. "My name is-"

"Sesshomaru," she interrupted. He thought that this was all she was going to say-and the silence would have been rather enjoyable-until she burst into a fit of giggles, "Fluffy-sama of the West!"

"Silence," he growled as he looked back at her with narrowed eyes.

She shook her head, a small smile alighting her face, "Not until you thank me."

His eyes narrowed further, but he complied. Sometimes it seemed as if she _enjoyed_ annoying him. He tilted his head slightly in a small bow and continued down the path. Anything to keep those ridiculous names from exiting her mouth.

--

The blast from the miko's arrow had injured his right foot. The fire demon hissed slightly as he entered the castle and then a darkly lit room. He kneeled on a tatami mat that sat before a large platform where his master was seated.

"Any news?" a dark figure spoke from the dimly lit room in a rugged young voice.

"Yes, milord," the demon bowed. "It seems that he has added another to his following. A priestess."

The figure shook with laughter, "So, Sesshomaru has found himself a new pet." He leaned forward slightly and amber eyes glowed eerily in the darkness. "Show me her face."

The demon bowed and quickly made a flame in his hand, shaping and forming it into the girl's face.

"T-that face..." the figure moved further into the light, a silver mane rolling over a shoulder cloaked in blood red cloth.

_No... that girl is dead... I watched her die! This is IMPOSSIBLE!!_ He thought as he glared at the beautiful girl. Suddenly, he felt a smile tug at his lips. _No, this isn't the same girl... This girl can be just the thing that can bring Sesshomaru to his knees._

"Gather my followers and send half of them to the demon and the other half to capture the girl... I have a plan."

"Yes, milord."

--

Kagome sighed as she lowered herself into the hotspring. Sesshomaru had decided to make camp for the night, so she had taken the opprotunity to take a very much needed bath. She gently scrubbed at her body, removing the dirt and grime from the few days' travel. She had walked little because of her ankle, but the dust from the roads was enough to leave her dirty. She tilted her long hair into the water and scrubbed it as well, then combed through it with her fingers to get all of the tangles out. Afterward, she layed back and decided to look at the healing progress of her ankle.

It was no longer purple, but slightly red and swollen. She let her hand flare up with a blue light, the powers she used for healing, and probed her ankle for a little while. The knot was right above the ball of her ankle, and spread out and around to the other side. She surmised that it would be gone in another week and began to get out when she felt a presence in the trees. She paused, recalling that her bow and arrows were in the grass with her clothes. She concentrated on the presence and sighed in relief.

"Why are you here, Sesshomaru-sama?"

A package was tossed from the bushes and landed on her clothes.

His voice came from behind a tree, "I have taken the liberty of purchasing more suitable attire for you." There was a slight pause, "Do you need any assistance?"

"No!" she blushed and lowered herself further into the steaming water. She realized what she said and slowly reworded, " ...I mean... no, milord. I am in no need of assistance. I will return to camp momentarily."

"Very well."

She heard him turn and go out of the range of the hotspring back to camp. She decided that this would be the best time to get out and dressed before someone else decided to come and check on her. She absolutely hated being worried about. It made her feel weak. She quickly jumped out of the hotspring, putting more weight on one side, and walked with a slight limp to her clothes and the package that lay on top of them.

She picked up the package and felt it's weight. It wasn't too heavy, so she figured that whatever was in the package was silk. She also distinguished a pair of sandals along with it. She knew he wasn't a pervert, but just the thought of a man buying her clothes just screamed hentai.

She heaved one last sigh and untied the thick cord that held the package closed. Pushing aside the parchment packaging and lifting up the black sandals.

She gasped.

It was indeed silk, and it was a kimono with three different layers and a pair of black hakama. The first layer was a black underkimono-which was comforting. The second layer was silver, and the final layer was light blue and seemed to be the same color as her eyes. A black obi and a pair of black tabi, along with a blue ribbon for her hair and the outfit was complete. She gaped at it for a moment before she realized that she was still naked and concluded that a naked miko in the middle of a clearing in a forest full of demons wasn't a good idea.

She quickly dressed, tying the elaborate knots and slipping the fresh tabi over her feet. She slid into the sandals with ease and wondered how the demon lord knew what size her feet were before heading back to camp. As she went she tied her hair into a loose ponytail with the ribbon.

She entered camp to see Souta sitting next to the fire, slipping cleaned fish onto sticks and placing them close to the flames to cook. Sesshomaru was taking saddle bags off of Ah-Un for the night's rest. His back was to her. She went to her pallet of fur and gently sat so as not to get her new clothing dirty.

"Sesshomaru-sama, how long until we reach the Western Lands?" she asked boredly.

Finishing his work, Sesshomaru answered, "We will be taking to the skies to hasten the pace, so it will most likely take a few more days-" He turned and nearly let his stoic facade fall into a look of surprised facination.

She looked beautiful... Other than Rin, he couldn't think of a time when he saw someone who looked this gorgeous. He realized he was staring when she blushed and he looked away.

"After you've eaten you should rest immediately. We leave when day breaks."

--

The man in red growled. He couldn't understand how his followers could be so dense. The orders were breeched by distrust of the demon messanger that he had sent to gather his followers. For this transgression, he currently had his clawed hand wrapped tightly around the little fire demon's throat.

"I said to send half of them to the demon and the other half to the miko," he growled as his grip tightened, "I didn't say to send them here for consultation!"

"I-I'm sorry, milord!" the demon rasped, "They refused to leave without your personal order."

"I don't give a damn!" he howled, "Send them away or I'll be forced to kill the messanger for his outright stupidity!" He chunked the demon, causing him to hit a wall, "Send them off, I said!!"

The demon yelped and quickly ran out of the room. The man gave an exasperated sigh and ungracefully plopped himself down on a feather-filled cushion. He would most likely have to do this particular job himself. If things had gone as he had first planned, the woman would be with _him_ now. That pathetic excuse for a demon lord had no use for a miko as beautiful as she. If he coveted her, as well as the Tetsusaiga, then Sesshomaru would have to give one of them up. The Tetsusaiga would cause for trouble with his lands, for once he had it he planned to wipe out Sesshomaru's defenses and take over the Western Territories for himself.

The girl would be a significant loss as well. It was well known in the demon realm that if a miko was complient enough to bear children with a demon, that the offspring would most definately be full-blooded. If this happened, then Sesshomaru would have a healthy and suitable heir to the throne, thus causing Inuyasha to lose his inheritance. That most definately would not do.

He propped his head in his hand as his elbow rested on his bended knee. He had to find somewhere secluded where he could send his demons to attack her. Then his plan would begin to unfold as it should have in the beginning.

_The wench is as good as mine!_ his mind screamed conceitedly.


	7. Peculiar Situations: The Gentle Stranger

_A/N: Yo! Another chapter ready for your viewing pleasure!_

_Disclaimer: Of course Inuyasha isn't mine! The plot would be completely different, there would be more blood and gore and a LOT of heavy metal background music! And do you really think I would put Kagome in a position where she actually LOVED that idiotic welp of a half-breed!?... Just kidding! Inuyasha's cool._

**Chapter Six:**

**An Angry Miko, Peculiar Situations, and the Gentle Stranger**

**By: Kate the Inuyoukai01**

Kagome was irriated, for lack of a better word. She had been flying on Sesshomaru's back for over a day and she had become uncomfortable. She had complained, much to her carrier's dislike, and at the moment was being carried bridal style through the sky. She was extremely embarassed, and wanted to reach the Western Palace as soon as possible, so as to end her humiliation.

After a few more days of walking, Sesshomaru finally decided to take to the sky. He had said they would begin to take flight earlier, but Ah-Un had consumed an unfamiliar plant and was not able to do more than walk for a time. They had to wait for the strange plant to be eliminated from his system before they would be able to take the faster method of travel.

Kagome crossed her arms huffily, "Why couldn't I just ride on Ah-Un?"

"Because," Sesshomaru sighed inwardly as he spoke, "if you were to fall asleep on the beast then you would most likely fall to your death."

"Then why is Souta asleep?" she asked as she pointed an accusing finger at her younger brother. He was currently riding said two-headed dragon, his head wedged in between their heads and his body over their back, which was large enough to accomodate the tall boy. His snores resonated throughout the night sky as if he had never slept in his entire life.

"Because he has had experience," he explained. "During his first year in my companionship, we moved from place to place almost daily. Ah-Un was what he slept on as we traveled."

Kagome smirked, "Well, I think you just want to hold meEEEEEEEE!!"

Kagome was cut off when he released his hold on her and let her free-fall from sixty feet off of the ground. Her scream was almost deafening, piercing Sesshomaru's sensitive ears. He waited a moment longer and then she was in his arms again, shaken, but safe.

"You... bastard!" she shrieked once she regained her composure. "You deliberately dropped me! You...!"

She silenced herself at his warning growl, "Next time the trees will be the first to catch you. Do not try my patience."

Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him, completely dumbfounded. "You wouldn't..."

He narrowed his eyes, "I would."

She huffed and crossed her arms. She was irritated and tired. All she wanted was to sink into a warm futon and sleep.

"How much longer until we get there?"

Sesshomaru didn't look down at her, just kept his eyes ahead. For a minute, Kagome thought he wasn't going to answer her, until he let out a sigh.

"We are making camp tonight. We still have two more days before we reach our destination."

"Two more days!" Kagome stared up at him, her eyes wide. "We've been traveling for two weeks!"

"Deal with it."

_Insufferable demon!_ Kagome thought heatedly. She had known the demon for three weeks, and she was starting to feel sorry that she ever did. He was kind in his own sort of way, but she hadn't had that kindness directed towards her since that night at the hotspring. She saw it directed more towards Souta.

She knew that they had three years of history, and they probably had some sort of bond... _The half breed,_ Kagome realized. _So, that's why they're so close._ They both had the same enemy and had been training to better defeat him ever since Sesshomaru took Souta under his wing. She looked over at her brother, still sleeping on Ah-Un. He had gotten so much stronger. She no longer saw fear light up his eyes when the sun set. When a demon came near when Sesshomaru was off on an errand, he didn't run away. Instead, he faced the demon with a courage that she had only seen before in Jin, and defeated him swiftly without a word from his opponent.

_"How do you know that the demon isn't one of Sesshomaru's?" she had asked him one night. Sesshomaru had left to fetch food for the group and a demon had slipped from the trees. Souta had killed him swiftly, without even asking who he was and why he was there._

_"Sesshomaru's servants and allies all have the crescent moon insignia somewhere out in the open," he said as he picked up the demon's body. He checked for the dark crescent moon, and, when he was unsuccessful, gave Kagome a beaming smile, "See?"_

_Sesshomaru has taught him well,_ Kagome thought as the memory died away to be replaced with the star-filled sky._ I should at least show him some respect, seeing as how he made my little brother such a great warrior._ She looked up at Sesshomaru, his silver hair billowing in the wind behind him. The moon's light reflected off of his pale clothes, hair, and skin, making him look like somewhat of a god. She smiled lightly before speaking.

"I apologize, milord."

Sesshomaru was a million miles away. He was thinking about what he would say when he touched down on his lands with another human girl. He understood his followers' concerns. He had been felled once before by a human woman, and now was obsessed with finding and killing her murderer. He knew full well of his obsession. What would happen when _this_ girl was in danger, and he was nowhere to be found? His followers would most definately not be happy with his decision to ally himself with a human woman, especially a miko. He could see them, his followers, replaying the incident with Rin in their minds and then looking towards Kagome, who was almost identical to her little sister. 'History repeating itself! Save milord!' He could already hear their minds screaming what had to be done to keep him safe. Even though he didn't need saving. This woman was nothing but a mere ally. Someone who could help them avenge the death of his beloved. He suddenly heard her apologize, and looked down at her questioningly.

"For what?"

She blushed and looked away, "I know I haven't been extremely kind to you, but you have taken such good care of my little brother and I. I am willing to do anything you ask of me to return the favor."

"Anything?" Sesshomaru asked lightly, disbelievingly.

Her blush deepened, "Within reason, yes."

She saw a ghost of a smile on his lips as he spoke, "I'll hold you to that."

He began to descend as he felt himself become more fond of the woman. She had just given him her life willingly, despite her well-known dislike of him. He found this extremely honorable, and his own opinion of her rose. They touched down on the soft grasses of a small clearing, Ah-Un following close behind. They set about building a fire, Souta awakening to help set up camp. Afterward, Sesshomaru told Kagome of a stream that wasn't far off where she could bathe. She graciously thanked him, and headed off toward it.

She found it somewhat difficult to see at night, and felt an eerie silence settle over the wood. She tightened her grip on her bow and quickened her pace. How many demons were in the forest at night? Too many to count, she knew. An hour passed until she could see the stream. That's when she felt a presence above her.

"My, my," a dark voice spoke, "What is a young miko such as yourself doing alone at this time of night?"

She looked up and saw it. A spider head perched in the tree right above her. She could feel the others. Over a dozen of them surrounding her in hidden places.

"You must think you have great fortune in finding such an easy target out in the middle of nowhere," she said calmly as she narrowed her eyes. "I assure you, you are mistaken."

The demon screeched and launched itself out of the tree in the exact moment that she sent an arrow flying. The arrow sent off a stream of purple energy as it pierced the demon's chest. It gave an ungodly shriek and fell to the ground, the power from her arrow slowly disolving the demon's corpse. The others around her came out of their hiding places. Demons of many different species and sizes coming for her. She let another arrow fly, striking a fire demon that was a few feet away. But, before she could draw another arrow, the mass of demons fell ontop of her. She growled, sending her energy through her fingers and killing a number of demons.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

She heard the voice, young and rugged, from a short distance and her heart fell. It wasn't Sesshomaru. Someone else was risking their life to save her. She felt tears prick her eyes. She felt like she was a disgrace to her heritage. She heard bodies falling left and right and soon a slightly clawed hand came through the bodies and pulled her out.

"Stay back!" he said as he turned and continued killing the demons coming for her. She narrowed her eyes again and went to get her bow. She looked around and saw that her bow was smashed, her arrows broken. She couldn't do anything unless the demons came into arms length. She looked up and saw the man's face. His eyes were a dark amber and glowing with rage. His face looked younger than he seemed, with a slight boyish roundness in his cheeks. He had thick black eyebrows, though they didn't taint his looks. His lips were curled back in a snarl as he fought with his claws, the short fangs visible as they slightly protruded from his mouth. His clawed feet bare as they sloshed through the mud the blood he spilled made.

_Hanyou..._ Kagome realized as she stared in shock. The last of the demons fell and the man turned, flicking blood out of his claws as he kept an eye on the bodies behind him. His clothes were covered in blood, the dark green cloth he wore seeming even darker.

"Damn ingrates, attacking a woman!" he snarled under his breath. He reached her and his face softened, "Are you alright?"

She stared at him, dumbfounded. His eyes swam with what seemed like genuine concern. She blushed and couldn't deny that he was handsome. "Y-yes, I am quite alright."

She saw him taking in her disheveled form and smiled, "I was making a bath when I sensed the demons. If you'd like you can have it."

"No!" she said smally, "I couldn't possibly."

"Hell," he said with a snort, "It's the least I can do with what you've been through tonight."

She looked into his eyes. He really seemed like he was just helping out... "Okay..."

He walked past her and when she didn't follow, turned, "Come."

She slowly followed. She didn't know if she should trust him or not.

_He did just save your life,_ her conscience said.

She heaved an inward sigh, _Good point._

She followed him to a small cave not far from where she was attacked. She could still smell the blood from the demons, it's smelled thick and acrid in the air. She entered the cave and saw a large wooden tub filled with steaming water, a small fire underneath it to keep the water warm. It looked perfectly inviting and she couldn't help the small smile that spread across her lips as the kind half demon before her smiled.

"Here we are," he said as he moved to get something for her to dry off with. "I will be leaving you in a moment so you can have your privacy, and after you're done I would be happy to share my dinner with you."

"Oh, please," she smiled lightly, "you've done enough already-"

Her stomach growled suddenly, causing her to blush. He chuckled, a deep, rugged sound full of merth.

"Now, I must insist."

She nervously scratched the nape of her neck, the pink tinge on her cheeks darkening into a full-blown red, "I suppose..."

--

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly. Kagome had been gone for over two hours, and he knew that it didn't take her this long to bathe. He sat with his back propped up against the trunk of an ancient tree, his eyes observing the full moon in all of it's glory. Stars sparkled lazily around it, seeming like small children to their mother. His thoughts had more often than not been wandering over to the little miko as of late, and he couldn't help but become irritated with himself. She was such a nuisance, yet he couldn't help but feel that she and her brother were the ones that were keeping him going. Inuyasha, of course, was another.

His half-brother spurred such unadulterated hate in him that he felt disgusted to even spend so much time over him, but the halfing had taken something that was his, and he couldn't let this pass.

His thoughts again wandered to the ceralean-eyed miko. What if Inuyasha had appeared while she was on her way to bathe, and had somehow taken her away, himself being completely unaware? He cracked his claws. That could not happen again...

"Don't worry about it," he heard Souta mutter as he sat out their bed clothes. "We've been traveling for over a day. She's probably just taking her time to wipe off the grime and relax. If she doesn't return in another hour, then we can go after her."

"This Sesshomaru is not worried," he growled. Still, she was usually back within thirty minutes of finding her destination. The stream he indicated was about an hour away, so he estimated that she would be back by now. To tell the truth... he was worried...

_Where can that insufferable woman be?_

--

_A/N: Uh-oh! Who is this kind stranger? What will Sesshomaru do? I guess your gonna have to find out next chapter! Heh heh, I'm so evil! Please review. Remember, __**constructive critisizm **__only__! _


	8. The Gentle Stranger

_A/N: Alright! This is chappie number seven! This is where the deceit begins!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, no. I do not own Inuyasha, but since my story is going over well enough I suppose I can deal with that. _

_(Last Time:) Kagome gets annoyed, apologizes after a while, then goes to bathe when she's attacked! Then, some kind half-breed stranger saves her life and invites her over to his place for a bath and some food. (I dunno about you guys, but that just screams, "I'm gonna rape your brains outta your skull!" -.-)_

_And now, without further adieu, Chapter Seven!_

_Warning: There is severe bullshitory in this chapter! If you don't like people who use pity or empty compliments to get laid, then don't read this chapter! But if you decide to, I would appreciate it if you would review. There is also some sexual reference. Only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is allowed... if criticism must be used._

**Love and Deceit**

**Chapter Seven: Deceitful-The Gentle Stanger's True Intentions!**

**By: Kate the InuYoukai01**

"So," Kagome said as she sat aside her empty bowl, "What is your name?"

She had just taken her first hot bath in days and had eaten a filling meal of stew with her new friend, so she was feeling pretty good about herself. They ate in silence, though, and Kagome thought that it was high time to get to know her savior. The white-haired hanyou before her gave her a sheepish grin.

"Kibakichi." he rubbed the back of his neck. "What's yours?"

"Higurashi, Kagome."

"Kagome..." he tested her name with a small smile. "I like it! It suits your beauty well." Kagome didn't even have time to blush at his complement before he spoke again, "So, why are you out here all by yourself at night?" He leaned against the cave wall as he spoke, his fingers twined together behind his head. "Surely you knew that this forest is full of youkai, being a miko and all."

She blushed in embarassment when she realized that he was right. Why hadn't she asked Souta to come with her? At least she would have known that he wouldn't have peeped at her.

"Um... I was going to bathe in that stream over there," she said as she tilted her head in the direction of the cave enterance, "and it just slipped my mind to ask my brother to accompany me for protection..."

"Oh, so you're not traveling alone..." he said with a beaming smile, "Are you just traveling with your brother?"

She shrugged, "No... not exactly. There's a two headed dragon named Ah-Un," she blushed, "and another demon."

"Oh." he smiled, "What's he like?"

"He's okay, I guess," she smiled. "He treats my little brother like a son, and he I guess we get along okay."

He smiled, though Kagome didn't see the indignation in his amber eyes, "Well, that's good."

They sat in an awkward silence for a while, until Kagome decided to break it.

"Do you live here by yourself?"

"Sadly, yes," his eyes fell. "I lost my mate in a battle over territories, and since then I have become a recluse. I hated what people did to eachother to gain petty things like wealth and power. It has turned me almost completely against violence."

She bowed her head. She had made him kill to protect her... someone she didn't even know! She just wanted to curl up in a little ball and shrivel in her shame. She couldn't protect herself sufficiently, and now someone else had to go against their own purpose-if only for a moment-to save her. She lifted her head, her eyes filled with shame and pity.

"You must feel terrible for killing all of those demons back there..."

Kibakichi growled, "I won't feel sorry for killing a bunch of assholes who don't know how to keep their hands off of a lady..." his eyes fell again. "I only use aggression to protect the innocent, and mikos are no different from the innocent spirits and youkai that dwell in this forbidding times. They do what _they_ believe is right for the people they are supposed to protect, and I find that honorable."

"You seemed to have found your resolve," she smiled.

He shrugged, "I just know who to protect."

She blushed at that, until she heard him chuckle. She looked up at him, only to find that his face was inches away from hers. Her tiny blush turned into a full blown flush as he lifted his hand...

And removed a bit of stew off of the corner of her mouth. He chuckled again, and put the cooling bit of food in his mouth.

"That's been buggin' me for a while..."

He then looked back at her, his own cool blush staining his cheeks. He leaned down once more, his hand lifting slowly to run his fingers over her cheek.

Kagome gasped, her hand coming up to rest on his as the blush on her face deepened. She looked into his eyes and saw the same thing in his eyes as she had with Jin. She stared at then for the longest time, until he captured her lips in a chaste kiss. Kagome 'eep'ed, accidentally allowing him to deepen the kisss her eyes widened. He fisted one hand in her hair, and the other wrapped around her waist. Kagome felt like she was floating on air as her eyelids became heavy. She closed her eyes and decided that she couldn't help what was happening, and she couldn't help what she did next... She kissed him back. She rested her hands on his chest and leaned into him, her tongue shyly caressing his. He groaned, a slight pur rumbling in his chest.

Kagome felt like she had died and gone to a better place. It just felt so right, being held by this kind-hearted young half demon. Golden eyes flashed in the back of her mind, and the cool and calculating gaze sent a shiver up her spine. She gasped and pulled away, her hands flying to her lips.

Tears welled up in her eyes. What had she been doing!? She should be back at camp by now, helping Sesshomaru catch his evil younger half brother. They were probably worried sick over her by now, and if not, then at least she knew Souta was.

"K-Kagome... I'm sorry..."

Her face took on a look of remorse, as if she had betrayed someone.

"I have to go!"

He watched as she ran back in the direction that she came, his eyes narrowing into a glare. _Damn it! It didn't work! _He saw the guilty look on her face and the way her eyes began to tear up as she stared into space. She had been thinking about Sesshomaru... That was the only reason she'd stopped him. His face softened...

He shook himself and growled. _Get ahold of yourself, Inuyasha! She wouldn't have kissed you back if she wasn't interested. That bastard brother of yours just has her confused._ He watched her disappear in the trees, his face softening yet again. _She tasted like jasmine..._

--

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes as she ran, her still damp hair billowing behind her in an ebony cloud. She didn't exactly know why she was running away. Kibakichi was so kind.

_Sesshomaru..._

Was she in love with Sesshomaru? Was that why she wouldn't fall for the concern and care in the half-breed's amber eyes? She shook her head. She had only known Sesshomaru for less than a moon cycle. _That couldn't be it..._ she thought as she continued to run. She remembered the likeness that the two shared, but Sesshomaru spoke of a brother who had killed the love of his life, Kagome's own little sister. Kibakichi's aura was not one of malice... Come to think of it, was there an aura at all? She just couldn't see him doing anything like that... and besides, Sesshomaru's brother's name was Inuyasha... not Kibakichi-

_I must be so naive... I barely know Kibakichi! I shouldn't be deterred by a simple kiss... _Cold amber eyes flashed in her mind again. _Besides, _she thought as she lowered her gaze, _Sesshomaru wouldn't want me anyway-_ Her reverie was silenced when she ran into something stiff. She gasped in surprise and fell on a pile of leaves with a crunch. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing over her. She gasped, a barely audible sound, and looked away from him in shame. _Well, this is just perfect, _she thought sarcastically. _What am I going to do? What is he going to think of me when he finds out that I kissed a half demon that I was barely aquainted with? _She looked back up at him, trying her best to look as innocent as possible.

Sesshomaru took one look at her tear-stained face and knew that something bad had happened. She had bathed, that was certain, but the smell of someone else's blood still lingered around her, as well as something else he only smelled on Rin under _certain _circumstances. _Arousal?..._

"What happened?"

She stared up at him, thinking of something to say. She decided to tell him only half of the truth. "I was attacked by a swarm of demons."

"You smell bathed, so I assume that you defeated these demons."

She nodded, "I bathed, but there was still one more demon lingering in the area."

"Where is it?" he looked about and tested the air. Indeed, the smell that lingered on her was in the surrounding area, and he knew then that she wasn't telling lies.

"Dead, now."

He nodded his approval and held a hand out to her, "Come. We still have traveling to do. You need your rest."

"Yes." she said as she averted her gaze and stood on her own, ignoring his kind offer to help her to her feet.

They walked back to camp in silence, Sesshomaru stealing glances at the woman next to him. She smelled of guilt and shame, as if she had done something that she regretted. He decided not to push the matter. One of the demons must have looked like a child or a human and she must have thought that she'd killed them. He doubted it, considering that her powers were developed to where she could tell a person or demon by their aura alone. She didn't even have to see them to know. Or maybe, considering the thick scent of jasmine that permeated the air around her, she was aroused by killing and felt shame for feeling as such? He decided to put it aside for now and bring it up at a later date, most likely after they'd reached the Western Palace. She caught him staring and he looked away.

Something was wrong... and she wasn't telling him...

He didn't like that one bit.

--

"Inuyasha-sama, the demons you have slain have depreciated your army by quite a bit," Kikyo, the army's healer and priestess, spoke in a concerned tone. "It may become increasingly difficult to recruit more members, seeing as how we are in your brother's lands."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha growled as he disrobed, his soiled green clothing falling into a messy heap on the hard wood floor. He shrugged into his original red clothing as she began to speak again.

"The demons in this region are extremely loyal, if not terrified, of your brother's power," she blushed at his brazen behavior. "It would most likely be best if we were to move to a different location before we decided to re-recruit-"

"Nonsense!" he growled deeper as he finished dressing and unceremoniously plopped himself on a goose-feather cushion. "I am not leaving this location until I am sure that I have the young miko he travels with by my side."

Kikyo lowered her gaze, her brow furrowed in anger. She kept her voice in check, though, so as not to anger her master. "Why do you need the assistance of the girl when you already have a powerful miko by your side, milord?"

"It is not that I need her power, wench," he spoke in a harsh tone. "It is that she is needed for a crucial part of my plan."

"And what would that be, milord?"

Inuyasha smirked, his short fangs gleaming in the firelight from the fire that burned in the center of the large room. "I need her so that Sesshomaru will no doubt be forced to come and try to retrieve her. By that time, I would already have mated her. When he finds that she has lost her innocence and has been impregnated by me, his emotional facade will break and I, Inuyasha, can attain what is rightfully mine. I am certain that he will be so distracted with trying to get answers from Kagome, that it will allow me to attack and kill him before he knows it. The Tetsusaiga, as well as the Western Lands, will be mine." He looked over at her from her place in front of the shoji screen that led outside. She looked angry, so angry that it seemed as if she would burst.

Kagome flashed into his mind's eye for the hundredth time that night. Her crystal blue eyes, her wavy ebony tresses, her soft, milky skin. He could see her now, that milky skin slicked with persperation as he took her. Her eyes clenched shut in unimaginable ecstacy. He could feel his arousal pushing at the fabric of his hakama, could almost smell her arousal thick in the air. It smelled just like she tasted... like jasmine...

He opened his eyes, not realizing that he had closed them, and sent his lustful amber gaze to the miko sitting next to the shoji. How she resembled Kagome, he did not know, but she possessed such a similar visage. The only difference that he could see was that her skin was paler, ghostly pale, and her eyes were a deep chocolate instead of the blue that he craved. He stood, slowly making his way to the miko before him.

"Now, miko, I wish for you to help me with this problem I have..."

As he took her, he called out another name. He kept his eyes closed the entire time, wishing that it were someone else beneath him. The scent of this woman's arousal was so different than what he wanted. The moans that escaped those pale lips not what he craved.

_Kagome... how you torment me..._

--

_A/N: Can anyone say PSYCHO?! Well, damn! Kagome's confuzled, Inuyasha's a raging pervert and a mad plotter, and Kikyo is finally getting what she's always wanted... except it isn't really her Inuyasha wants! Oh, shit, the plot! How it has thickened! Please review! Chapter Eight will be coming soon to a mediaminer near you!_


	9. Kagome's Plan: The Late Lady Rin

_A/N: Yay! Chapter Eight! How my work goes so fast... sniffle Anyway, chapter eight._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the merchandise thereof. I am just writing this story because I have nothing better to do with my time._

_WARNING: NONE_

**Love and Deceit**

**Chapter Eight: Kagome's Plan and the Late Lady Rin**

**By: Kate the Inuyoukai01**

Kagome was confused. This, of course, was an understatement. After she had gotten back to camp, she had immediately retreated into her warm fur bedclothes. She knew that Sesshomaru was suspicious of her actions, and she knew she couldn't tell him. If he found out about Kibakichi... well, she didn't know exactly what he'd do, but she knew it wouldn't be good. She didn't know what to do. She knew she cared for the stoic demon that held her in his arms, but she also felt attracted to Kibakichi. What was it about Kibakichi that made her feel so... protected? Still, she found it suspicious that he didn't have an aura... Hadn't Sesshomaru said something about his brother blocking his scent and aura a few days ago? She couldn't quite remember. _What am I doing? I shouldn't be thinking about my love interests. I should be thinking of a way to find Sesshomaru's brother. He killed my brother and baby sister. The least I can do to help is apprehend him..._ Kagome almost laughed cynically. _Look at me... a grown woman acting like a love-sick teenager..._

"We have arrived, miko."

"Hm... what?" Kagome shook herself mentally out of her reverie and looked up at him, "What did you say, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I am not one to repeat myself, girl. You should have been listening." he mentally smirked when her nose slightly scrunched up in annoyance. He decided to give in to her pouting for once. "We have arrived earlier than expected."

"Really?" Kagome smiled brilliantly up at him and shifted her gaze from his face to the horizon. Sure enough, she could see a large palace. It didn't look like the typical japanese castle... no... it looked so much more beautiful. The stones used to build the walls were the whitest that she had ever seen, making it glow in the early morning sunshine. The roof was made with grey clay shingles, the inu designs and cloud patterns on each upturned ledge looking like they were sculpted with the utmost care. A large marble gate hid the rest of the grounds, keeping intruders out and speculators curious. Kagome could see thick vines with roses running up one side of the castle, as well as the castle wall. It was then that she noticed a slight shimmer in the sunlight, something like a large blue orb surrounding the large grounds. She sent out her powers, calculative blue eyes staring in the distance. _A protective barrier..._ She thought with an inquisitive look towards the demon holding her,_ It appears that Sesshomaru has more than his fair share of enemies._

They touched down just outside of the gates, Kagome watching as the many gaurds cheered at their master's return. Sesshomaru sat her down and he told her to stay behind him. _They seem to have great respect for the lord of their lands_, Kagome thought. One particular gaurd called out for the gate to be opened, and jumped down as Sesshomaru opened the barrier for himself and his group to enter.

It was an extremely beautiful... woman? Kagome arched a brow at that. Sesshomaru actually let women gaurd his home? It didn't seem like a very 'Sesshomaru' thing to do. Kagome inwardly shrugged, aware that there was alot more to her cold-hearted friend that met the eye.

By inspecting her aura, Kagome found that the woman was a particularly strong demon. Now, Sesshomaru's choices seemed far more sensible. Kagome took the time to look the woman over. Her hair was a brilliant blue shade and waist length, the long tresses neatly brushed and tied back in a queue at the crown of her head. She had dark grey eyes that seemed to shine with the wisdom Kagome had only seen in the elderly. Her high cheek bones were adorned with one jagged silver stripe, and she was blessed with a well-sculpted face. She also had a well-built body, finely sculpted from hard work and battle. She wore heavy armor, and on the breast plate was the same insignia that was on Sesshomaru's forehead. Kagome was sure all of Sesshomaru's subjects had this, remembering her discussions with Souta on the earlier days of their travels. Kagome found that she envied this woman's beauty, and mentally laughed at herself. She had no reason to be jealous of this eerily beautiful female. She would most likely come to be a very close and trusted friend. She heard the woman's voice again and decided to listen in on the conversation.

Said woman gave Sesshomaru a beaming smile and bowed. "It's good to have you back, milord. Has your journey been fruitful?"

"No." he stated, "It appears that the whelp has aquired a powerful sorcer of some kind."

The woman smiled and looked over the obviously growing group, "I see you have found yet another to follow you."

He looked back at Kagome and nodded, "This woman is Kagome. She is the sister of Souta and the late Lady Rin. She is a great necessity to these lands, and is to be shown respect.

"Kagome, this is Takahashi, Mika. She is the navigator and commander of my army. She is also a good family friend."

Kagome smiled and stepped forward to bow, but ended up bumping her head into Mika's.

She rubbed her fingers over the sore spot on her forehead, "My apologies, Takahashi-san. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Mika was also nursing the sore spot on her head, laughing heartily. "No apologies are needed. It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Higurashi."

"Kagome, please."

"And a lovely name it is for such a beautiful human," she sent a bright smile her way as Kagome blushed. "You remind me so much of Lady Rin. She was a good friend and is sorely missed among us."

Sesshomaru decided that that was introduction enough. "Mika, send for a female to tend to Kagome. Be sure that a room is prepared and any of her other needs tended to."

Mika nodded, "Right away, milord."

Kagome watched as she sweeped out of the spacious courtyard and into the large oak double-doors that no doubt led inside. She looked up at Sesshomaru.

"What are we going to do now?"

Sesshomaru didn't look down at her, didn't even change his expression as he answered, "We will be staying here for a few days. After we have sufficiently rested, and have organized our provisions we will continue our search for the half-breed."

They entered the castle, Souta taking Ah-Un into the stables on the other side of the castle. Kagome sighed, thinking about her own problems again. She decided to ask Sesshomaru a few _casual_ questions.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

"May I ask, what does your brother look like?"

"Like a filthy stain on the proverbial rug of youkai society."

Kagome sighed again, exasperated, "I'm serious, Sesshomaru. What if I run into him alone, hm? I have to know what he looks like so that I can apprehend him... if I see him."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He admitted only to himself that the whelp did resemble their late father, Inu no Taisho, but he would not say it aloud. "He has kanine ears." He didn't notice her gasp, "Long silver hair, and has a predilection for red clothing."

"Does he look young?" Kagome asked, though she kept her gaze to the ground.

Sesshomaru didn't notice her strange behavior, so answered the question, "He is merely two-hundred and fifty. He looks like a young adult. Maybe eighteen."

Kagome's brow furrowed. Then, realization hit. She shook her head in guilt. How could she have been so stupid? Kibakichi _was_ Inuyasha... and she had consorted with the enemy. What was she going to do now? She mentally smirked.

_If I pretend I haven't found out about him... then maybe I could get close enough to lead Sesshomaru right to him! _She looked up at Sesshomaru and gave him the most brilliant smile he had ever seen. _But I can't tell him yet..._

Sesshomaru could feel a slight blush stain his cheeks as she showed him a set of perfectly straight, white teeth, her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed with glee. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that he noticed the mischievious gleam in her eyes.

_What is she scheming?_

"Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome turned to see a young female kitsune standing in front of her. She have the girl a confused look, then looked towards Sesshomaru, who looked apathetic as usual.

"What is it Suki?"

She bowed, "Milord, I have been sent to tend to Lady Higurashi by Mika-dono."

He nodded, "Fine, then. Show Kagome to her room."

"Yes, milord." The kitsune turned to Kagome, then gently took her arm as she led her off.

--

Kagome walked down the winding halls to her new room with the adorable little kitsune, looking over at the violet haired, small framed servant with a small smile. It seemed that almost everyone in Sesshomaru's palace was some sort of attractive. It was somewhat strange, but Kagome decided not to dwell on it. The girl's eyes were a deep green, but they were always averted in one direction or the other. Kagome smiled and decided to get the youngster out of her shy outer shell.

"Um, what is your name again?"

The girl looked up at her in surprise. She hadn't been an interest to any of Sesshomaru's guests before. She smiled in a shy manner, "Suki... My name is Suki, Lady Higurashi."

Kagome smiled brightly, her eyes closed, "Awww, that is such an adorable name." She gave the shorter girl a little pat on the head, "And, please, call me Kagome. I am not royalty. I am just a humble villager here to help my family."

Suki blushed, "Are you Master Souta's wife?"

Kagome stared at her for a moment, and then outright laughed, "N-no!" She said in between giggles, "He is my younger brother."

Suki's blush deepened in embarrassment, "Oh..."

Kagome noticed the girl's blush, "How long have you known Souta?"

"Three years, La...Kagome." They stopped at a set of hardwood double doors. Kagome giggled in realization. _So, she has a little crush on Souta. That is so cute. _Kagome thought with a girlish smile, _Perhaps, I can get Souta to notice her?_ She questioned. She was having so much fun making plans around the cute little kitsune and her brother that she barely heard Suki's quiet voice.

"We have arrived, ma'am."

Kagome snapped out of her reverie and looked up at the thick shoji in front of her. Suki opened the door, and Kagome gaped at the large size of the room. This was the largest room that she had ever seen, and then some. She slowly walked into the room, her mouth agape in awe. She wanted to take a running jump into the futon that rested on a one foot tall stand in the corner of the room, but refrained. She didn't want to seem like a child getting a new toy.

The decor of the room was a basic blue and creme. Blue sakura blossoms decorated the panels on the walls, as well as the bed clothes and curtains. There was a hard wood wardrobe to her left, as well as a full length mirror next to it. A large window on her left gace her a perfect view of a garden below. A paper lantern hung from the ceiling in the center of the room, and a small table with silk covered cushions sat under it. The floor was made of the same hard wood as the wardrobe, and was polished and cleaned to such perfection that Kagome could see her reflection. A small fireplace was situated next the the wardrobe, and the small fire inside of it kept the room warm. Kagome was brought out her girlish awe by Suki.

"There are an assortment of different kimono for you to chose from, as well as hair jewels, tabi, and sandles, in that wardrobe over there." Suki explained nonchalantly, "After your bath there will be a fresh set of underkimono and perfumes waiting for you-"

"No perfumes, please," Kagome requested politely with a wrinkle of her nose. "That strong smelling stuff gives me a head ache."

Suki smiled and bowed, then went on to discuss various parts of the palace. Her first indication was where Sesshomaru's study was, as well as his room Kagome was also given a long list of where she shouldn't go, where she was expected for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and at what times. She indicated where the hotsprings were, which were through the door connected to her room, and suggested that she would help. Kagome had declined, and Suki argued that she had never seen hair as beautiful as hers and she wished to wash it. Kagome had reluctantly agreed, and after her bath, she found herself back in her room with a fine-toothed comb made of dragon bone sliding gently and easily through her thick, dark hair.

"I can't tell you how comforting it is to have another woman around my age here," Suki sighed as she continued to brush Kagomes hair. "I haven't had any real company since the late Lady Rin passed away."

Kagome smiled, "Could you tell me more about my sister?"

Suki sighed, but continued, "She was such a happy young woman, and loved Lord Sesshomaru with every fiber of her being." She stopped brushing Kagome's hair and went to set the comb back in the wardrobe drawer. She then came back with a thick queue, "She was always smiling and asking me to accompany her to the gardens. She loved to talk about flowers. She planted a majority of the gardens." She ran her hands through Kagome's long hair, tying it back into an extravagent bun with little tendrils falling here and there. "Lady Rin also loved to read. She told me fascinating stories about her life before she came to the palace. She said that her family had been wiped out, and would always give me the most sad expression ever. She spoke of both you and Master Souta very fondly."

Kagome sighed sadly. Rin seemed like such a kind girl. It was sad that she never got to know her past the age of seven. She was about to say something, but Suki spoke.

"Now, we must get you to dinner before Sesshomaru-sama becomes angry." Suki changed the subject quickly.

Kagome's gaze fell, "Yes..."

--

_A/N: Ahhh! Writer's block is a horrible thing! I will have to consult my notes on this before I go any further, so please be patient as chapter nine's outline has yet to be complete. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the others, but I had to let Kagome know how Rin was before she died. Please review and I will try my best to get chapter nine up by the end of the the month._

_Special thanks to my reviewers. You are the ones who keep my story flowing._

_Chapter Nine preview: (this is only a possibility, but will most likely happen) Kagome goes out for a walk and runs into Inuyasha again, Sesshomaru is informed of Kagome's plan, and... __Souta and Suki end up making out in the kitchens__?! o.0 Until next time. _


	10. A Plan in Motion

_A/N: Ah, the ninth chapter. My work has come so far already! I've decided to go with some of the things that I talked about at the end of chapter eight. The Suki and Souta thing will have to wait for later chapters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any merchandise that has come from the mass production of the anime and/or manga. I am the maker of this story and the things that happen in it, so suing me will get you nothing._

_Warnings: None._

_Taisho, Hana: Yes, for now, Inuyasha is the only bad guy. I may bring out a new enemy in the epilouge. Then I will most likely develop a sequel fanfiction after this one. __(That, of course, __will be after I complete my other two fanfictions.)_

**Love and Deceit**

**Chapter Nine: A Plan in Motion**

**By: Kate the Inuyoukai01**

Kagome followed Suki down to the dining room where she was to eat dinner with Sesshomaru and Souta. She was still deep in thought about her earlier conversation about her little sister. _Rin, you must have been so happy here._ She thought as they stopped in front of two large oak doors. Suki opened the doors and ushered her in, Kagome all the while thinking about Rin and exactly how much she missed her. During her walk down the winding hallways, Suki had told her that the room she was staying in now had belonged to Rin, as well as all of the clothes and jewels in the wardrobe. Kagome looked down at the baby blue kimono that she wore now. According to Suki, it had been one of Rin's favorite things to wear around the palace. Kagome fingered the pink obi affectionately as she seated herself to the right of Sesshomaru. The two males had been staring at her in awe as she approached the table, but she was too distracted to notice.

Sesshomaru was staring at her now. She could feel his intense, calculative gaze flowing over her hair, face, and the clothing that she wore. Kagome decided that now was not the time to be depressed, but a time she should spend with her little brother and host. She looked up at Sesshomaru, who had just noticed he was staring, and gave him a weak smile.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop staring," she looked then to her little brother, who jumped at the sight of Kagome's sad gaze. "Both of you. It is making me uncomfortable."

Souta promptly looked away, but Sesshomaru-being the arrogant demon that he was-continued to stare.

"I see you have taken it upon yourself to use my lady's attire," he spoke coldly as he finally turned his gaze away. "That was quite rude of you."

"Being rude has nothing to do with it," Kagome muttered as she looked down at herself. "I was told that I would be able to use these things."

_But I didn't know that they would make you look so much like _her, Sesshomaru mentally chastised himself. The girls looked alike regardless of what Kagome wore. The kimono she sported now, though, made her look so much like Rin that it seemed as if she had returned to him. He knew that it wasn't true. The girl's were far too different personality wise to be the same person. He looked up at Souta, who was blushing from embarrassment. The boy had seen a painting of Rin in the exact same kimono that Kagome now wore, and knew the resemblance was uncanny.

"Hey, sis," Souta smiled when Kagome looked up at him. "You look lovely, regardless of what that big oopmh says."

Kagome giggled when Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as if Souta had spoken in another language.

The mood lightened just a little, and the servants entered the large dining hall with their meal. This silences everyone until the servants were well out of ear shot. Nothing was said far a moment as Kagome picked up her chopsticks and prayed over her food-Souta and Sesshomaru stared at her again for doing this-and began to pick out things that she wanted to try.

"I do not mind if you use her things," Sesshomaru spoke suddenly, "but from now on _that_ kimono stays in the wardrobe untouched. Suki was supposed to have removed it before you even entered the room."

Kagome sampled some of her food, pretending to ignore what he had just said until he sent a low growl her way. She swallowed and waved her hand, "I heard you, Your Majesty. It is just impolite to talk with your mouth full."

"'Your Majesty?'" Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow.

Kagome giggled, "Nevermind."

--

After dinner, Kagome decided that she would take a walk out in the gardens. She sat down underneath a sakura tree, the setting sun comforting as she leaned up against the smooth bark. She looked down at herself, fingering the pink obi for the hundredth time that evening.

_This used to be Rin's favorite kimono... I knew I shouldn't have worn it if it meant this much to her..._ Kagome sighed, not noticing the tall figure standing beside her.

"Sorry about earlier, Kagome."

She jumped and looked up to see Souta standing next to her. He chuckled, sitting down and pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Sesshomaru is really touchy when it comes to Rin's things."

Kagome nodded, "When did you find out that Rin was Sesshomaru's prospective mate?"

Souta tapped his chin, as if to contemplate, before he came up with an answer, "I realized it when I saw her painting. She had painted a self portrait a few months before she'd died. I went into Sesshomaru's room to wake him one morning for training and saw it hanging above his futon."

"It's still there, isn't it?"

Souta shrugged, "I don't know. After that incident he forbade me to ever enter his room again."

"What happened when you saw the painting?"

He laughed sullenly, "I exploded. I asked him how he knew my little sister, and why she looked so much older than she had when she'd first perished."

Kagome gasped, "Souta..."

"He beat me, kicked me out of the room and told me never to return there again," he shrugged. "I dealt with it well enough. Now, every time I require his assistance, I send a servant and do not go myself."

"Did he answer your questions?"

Souta picked up a dead leaf and twirled it in his calloused fingers, "About a year ago. We were sitting in his study, and he'd said, 'I loved her. She was my life.'" Souta dropped the leaf and shook his head. "I found out later that he'd used his Tenseiga to bring me, as well as Rin, back."

Kagome furrowed her brow, confused, "So, why didn't he just bring her back again instead of going after his brother?"

"You don't know Sesshomaru," Souta spoke with an air of sadness. "He would have gone after Inuyasha one way or the other."

"But why didn't he just bring her back again?"

Souta looked over at his sister, "If one is brought back with the Tenseiga, then killed again, they cannot be brought back a second time. It is the strange sword's rule, I suppose."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, "That is so sad." She looked over at her brother, who nodded, "But Rin was just a human... she would have died long before Sesshomaru even started to age physically. He would have lost her soon anyway-"

"I would appreciate it if you did not speak of such matters in my presence, girl."

Kagome cringed and turned to see the stoic demon lord behind her. She didn't even feel his aura, she was so deep in thought. She looked up into his eyes, and saw a flicker of pain for only a second before it turned into calculative anger.

"My apologies... I did not know that you were close by-"

"That is of no consequence," he turned his narrow-eyed stare to Souta. "Do not speak of such conversations that we've had to someone who does not understand."

Souta made to comment, but averted his eyes and sighed, "Yes, milord."

This made Kagome angry. Sesshomaru was belittling her and controlling her little brother.

_I don't care who he is,_ she though angrily as she glared up at him, _he will not speak to me or my family like that!_

She stood up and clenched her fists, "Rin was my little sister. I was just asking about her because I never got to know her," she narrowed her eyes and stared up at the seemingly apathetic demon. "If it weren't for you, Rin would-"

"Not have lived to see her next birthday," Sesshomaru growled. "You just left her there after you discovered her. She had just died when I came upon her on that wooded path. You didn't even try to find her, nor did you come to her aid when she needed you most.

"If anyone is heartless in this garden, it is you, miko," he continued as his eyes began to tint with red. "You let your youngest sibling die alone at such a young age, then, when you arrive at this Sesshomaru's home, you take her most precious possessions and wear them without permission-"

"I won't wear them if you think I shouldn't!" Kagome yelled as she took a step closer and poked her finger into his silk-covered shoulder, her crystal blue eyes clouded in anger, "I will again remind you that I was indeed given permission by _your_ servant!"

"Unless she had direct orders from me to do so then she will be punished for her transgression," Sesshomaru muttered, trying his best not to kill the annoying little miko where she stood. No one, especially a woman, had ever spoken to him like she was now. Most out of fear or loyalty, others because they just didn't want to deal with the consequences of such acts.

"Leave Suki out of this," Kagome's voice sounded like she were ready to kill. "She did nothing wrong!"

"You will not tell this Sesshomaru what to do in his own home."

"Fine then, I'll just leave!"

"Fine. Do as you wish."

"Fine," Kagome growled as she turned to go into the castle to get her things, "and do us all a favor and stop referring to yourself in the third person. You are not Buddah!"

She slammed the shoji behind her after that.

Souta's eyes were full of fear and awe throughout the entire verbal quarrel. He'd never seen anyone stand up to Sesshomaru like his sister was doing now. Most were killed if they even tried.

"Gods, I've never seen her so angry before," Souta spoke softly as he stood. He looked over and his eyes widened. Sesshomaru was pissed... beyond pissed. His nails had elognated and were peircing his palms in a futile attempt to calm himself. His eyes were red at the corners, and his brow was furrowed in fury.

"Lord Sessh-"

"That woman infuriates me," he growled as he turned and headed for the dojo. He had to use his pent-up aggression on something or he was going to end up killing the girl and using her spine and ribs as a coat rack..

--

Kagome clenched her fist around her bow as the guards opened the gate for her. She just needed to take a long walk away from the castle for a while and she would be fine. She would return before nightfall and apologize when she'd calmed down.

_I can't believe I told him off... He's probably going to kill someone because of me._ She had already warned Suki to hide in the servants' quarters underneath the kitchens lest Sesshomaru take out his anger on her.

_That man infuriates me!_ Kagome thought as she stalked off into the forest. She took out her aggression on a few trees as she walked past, sending her purifying powers to her hands and obliterating the helpless wood with a swift punch. By the time the sun began to set, she had walked through the forest to the point were she couldn't see the western castle anymore. She paused for a moment when she saw a stream, and went to go wash her face and get a drink. Her brow furrowed at her familiar surroundings and she looked up to see a small cave on the other side of the stream.

Her eyes widened, _Inuyasha is there..._

She stood up and waded through the icy water, her sister's kimono bunched around her upper thighs as she went. When she was at the other side, she ran close to the cave entrance and peeked inside.

A small fire was at the foot of the cave, a pile of furs in the back next to a few bowls and the large tub that she had used when she first came here. Inuyasha was sitting in the tub, his back to her as he continued to bathe. He sighed and lifted his hand up to his lips.

"Kagome..."

She thought she had been found out, and hid where she could still see him. After a few moments she realized that he had just called her name in memory, not in calling. She decided to wait for him to get out of the tub before she made her approach, and stayed hidden while using her powers to mask her scent and aura. _He's thinking about me._ She thought as she shook her head, _What is he planning?_

--

Inuyasha sighed as he leaned back against the wooden tub. He'd come back to the place that they'd met in hopes that she would want to come and see him again. He uttered her name, a sweet taste in his mouth as he did so. _What if she never comes back?_ He thought as he stared at his clawed hand. _What if I misinterpreted why she ran? Was it from disgust, or was it really because she was thinking about my brother?_

He chuckled darkly, thinking himself a fool. He wasn't even following his own plans. He wanted the girl more than he wanted his brother's death. Just one kiss... Just one kiss had deterred him from what he truly wanted. He sighed and lifted himself out of the water, unaware of the eyes that watched him as he did so. He put on his normal red clothing and sat with a piece of terrycloth, drying his hair to the best of his ability. He then noticed a slight tickle in his senses and turned to see Kagome standing in the cave entrance.

He smiled, "Kagome..."

"Kibakichi." She feigned a smile as she sat down next to him, "I'm sorry about the other day... I had a lot on my mind."

"Don't worry about it," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure your brother was worried."

"Yeah..."

"Why did you come back?" he asked as he ran a hand through her thick hair, inconspicuously taking in her scent as he did so.

"I wanted to see you and apologize," she smiled.

"Is that all?"

She blushed at the memory of their kiss and stuttered, "W-well, I guess I-I want to get to know you."

He smiled, a triumphant smirk that didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. "Would you like some more of my stew?"

She giggled, "I've already had dinner, but I can't pass up one of my favorite meals."

"Yeah..." he said as he made his way towards the fire and scooped some of the food into a small bowl.

_She's mine!_ He thought with a kind smile her way, _Tough luck, Sesshomaru._

--

Kagome left the cave a little bit after nightfall, her stomach full and her anger gone. Inuyasha had given her a soft peck on the cheek before she had gone, and Kagome couldn't help but smile. Talking to Inuyasha had made her feel slightly better... which is why she felt horrible for what she was about to do. She had him fooled into thinking that she was interested in a relationship, friendly or otherwise, and now it was time to tell Sesshomaru... How she was going to do that, she did not know.

She called for the guards to open the gate, getting a happy welcome from Mika as she did so, and entered the castle with an air of determination.

She remembered where Suki had said Sesshomaru's study was, and headed there hastfully. She entered the room, against the wishes of the servants, and stood in front of the large mahogony desk. Sesshomaru looked up at her and narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you were going home-"

"Just shut up and listen," Kagome growled, causing him to raise an elegant brow. Both had calmed down, and what she just said made him curious. "I know where Inuyasha is-"

Sesshomaru sat at attention at the mention of Inuyasha's whereabouts and continued to listen.

"-and I have a plan that can get him to come to you with no problems."

Sesshomaru stared at her in awe. She had gone to see his brother... and that was why she'd been so late the night before. _That was why she was asking all of those questions!_

"Is he the reason why you were crying that night in the woods?"

"Yes, but it wasn't because he did me harm," Kagome explained. "He told me his name was Kibakichi, and invited me in after he slew a handful of demons that had ambushed me. I know now that he had sent them for some reason, but I do not know why."

"Stop babbling, girl, and tell me of this... 'plan' that you have." He indicated a seat in front of the desk.

She took the seat, ignoring the fact that he had just told her what to do after she had clearly stated earlier in the day that she didn't like it.

"Alright. What I have planned is I go and visit him, get to know him, make him feel secure. Then, I will ask him on a walk one day. At this time, you will be able to do whatever you wish after his capture."

Sesshomaru thought of what she'd just said. The plan would work if Kagome could do her part.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

Kagome averted her gaze, looking down at the floor. She steeled herself, then looked up with determination.

"Yes," She nodded, "I can do this."

--

_A/N: Yay! Ninth Chapter is complete. I'm sorry if it isn't what you expected, but the Souta-Suki thing isn't going to happen... at least not for a while. This story is made not only for the lemony goodness in later chapters, but for the story line that comes with it. LoL! See you guys next chapter! Please review!_


	11. When Fireflies Bite

_A/N: This is chapter 10! I can't believe I finally got this far! It's almost over, though... UU It's sad how time flies... amoung other things. I apologize for the wait. I've been really busy. I've decided to name the chapter something different, because I've run out of titles that are straight forward... My Bad! _

_Disclaimer: Yo! I do not own! So do not sue!_

**Love and Deceit**

**Chapter 10: When Fireflies Bite**

**By: Kate the Inuyoukai01**

"So, exactly how long has it been since you've been in the company of someone other than myself?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha sat in a grassy field. It had been three weeks since she had told Sesshomaru of her plan, and she had seen Inuyasha every day since then. She had to keep reminding herself of the fact that she was only communicating with him to avenge her family. His sweet-faced lies were rather convincing, but she would not fall for them.

"I usually surround myself with people like myself... but they are all the same. They think that war and thieving are the answers to their problems..." he paused and smiled shyly. "I haven't had company quite like yours, and it's... refreshing."

_He is trying to be honest... _Kagome thought as she laughed, _he is restricting himself, though. He knows who I live with, and will do anything for me not to figure out exactly who he is._

"Thank you very much," she said as she picked a small pink flower. Spring had returned, covering the fields and meadows in colorful flowers.

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha took the flower from her and put it in her hair.

"You're so sweet, Kibakichi," she smiled sweetly.

The sun was beginning to set by this time, and Kagome feigned disappointment as she stood, dusting off her lavendar and salmon kimono as she stood. The elaborate swirls on the kimono seemed to move as a gentle breeze flew by, causing the layers to shift and flutter. She could feel the curled tendrils at the side of her face and the back of her neck fall back into place as the breeze died down, and she knew Inuyasha was staring intently at her.

"I have to go, now, Kibakichi. My brother and friends are expecting me home soon."

Inuyasha nodded lightly, "You mean you have to go back to Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagome looked over at him in surprise, "What?"

Inuyasha averted his gaze, as if he was disappointed in himself, "I-I followed you home one evening..." He glanced up at her, then quickly turned away. "I'm sorry... I just wanted to protect you from danger... I had no idea that you were one of the Western Lord's maidens."

"'Maidens'?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha turned, a mischievous gleam that Kagome couldn't help but notice in his golden eyes. "I hear that he collects beautiful women and keeps them in his palace in a life of luxury... You must be one of them, dressed like that..."

Kagome's eyes widened as she stuttered, a blush on her face, "N-no! I am just a servant! He treats his servants rather well."

"Oh, yeah," Inuyasha snorted. "Name one."

Kagome laughed, "Oh, I can name several!"

"Oh?"

"Mmhm! First, there is Suki Imamori. She is one of my best friends in the castle. She actually let me borrow this kimono out of her collection for today!" Kagome lied, spinning gracefully. "Then, there is Mika! Now, Mika is one of the Western Lord's most trusted servants. She lent me this jeweled comb in my hair." Kagome indicated the lavendar crystal encrusted chopsticks that held her hair in an elegant knot. "Riina, Jei, Mian, Torika, Saiuri, and Sushina-all of them have the most beautiful belongings."

Inuyasha's eyes had widened during her explanation, "I see... you must love it there."

"I do," she smiled as she turned toward him. "But now, I must go. I will see you tomorrow afternoon? We can take a walk."

Inuyasha smiled, then nodded, "Yes. I'd like that."

Kagome nodded, then made her way to the forest.

"Kagome, wait!"

She turned and Inuyasha ran up to her and kissed her fiercely. His calloused hand cupped her face, his claws slightly pricking the soft skin of her cheek as the other hand wrapped gently around her waist. Kagome's eyes went wide and she gasped, accidentally allowing his tongue access into her mouth. He pulled away gently, nipping her lower lip as he did so and causing her to yip.

"I won't apologize for it..." he grunted. "I love you, Kagome... I've loved you since the first day I met you."

Kagome made to speak, but he held up his hand.

"Just hear me out... I'll let you rest on it, but tomorrow I want an answer."

"'An answer'?"

"Either you love me, or you don't. If you do, you can come and live with me... and if no, we can just remain friends." He stared in her eyes, "Deal?"

Kagome gazed back into his eyes. She saw the evil, now that she knew him so well, but she saw something else, too. She saw love... and it was so pure that she nearly gasped at the way it twinkled and make his eyes glow.

"Deal."

He smiled, picking her up and twirling her around. As he sat her down he hugged her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded and headed back towards that castle. When she got at a distance, she turned and waved. There was one thought running through her mind.

--

"It's time."

Sesshomaru looked up from his paperwork and quirked a brow, "Excuse me?"

"I am taking Inuyasha on a walk close to the castle tomorrow afternoon," Kagome spoke softly. "It's time for you to make your move."

Sesshomaru sat his work down, folding his hands into the sleeve of his haori, "In such a short time?"

"H-he professed that he has deep feelings for me," she said as she blushed. "He wishes me to give him an answer tomorrow afternoon."

"And you are sure these feelings are indeed true?"

Kagome averted her gaze, "He also made a point to physically approach me as well."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "And, how, per-se, did he approach you _physically_?"

"He kissed me."

She heard an almost inaudible growl at that. In the past few days, Kagome had noticed that she and Sesshomaru were spending a lot of time together. Mostly because she gave him daily reports of her progress with Inuyasha, and mostly because she loved spending her time with him. Even when they bickered, she found herself feeling a sense of progressing tenderness between herself and the seemingly indifferent demon lord.

"That is certainly a good indication," he snapped, cracking his knuckles. He was clearly jealous, though he wouldn't admit it if it would save his life. He sighed inwardly and controled his anger. What right did that pathetic whelp have to kiss what was _his? _

_It is only a ruse to get Inuyasha close to you._ His inner mind rationalized. He agreed. After this whole ordeal was over, and that bastard's blood stained his claws, he could rest.

Kagome watched his expression change from anger to cooled relaxation. She didn't know what his problem was... Sudden realization hit her and she silently gasped. _What if he has feelings for me? _She questioned, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

"We should begin the preparations." Sesshomaru said cooly as he motioned for her to sit. Kagome closed her eyes and moved from her postion in front of the shoji to make her way to the desk.

_Tommorow... this will all be over tomorrow... _Their thoughts syncronized for a moment.

That's when Kagome tripped over the tatami mat in front of his desk. She gasped, and almost fell if it weren't for Sesshomaru's strong arms wrapping around her waist and holding her steady against his chest. She had clenched her eyes shut after she'd tripped, and she looked up into golden eyes that were looking down at her in amusement. This had happened several times, and most of the time she would fall. Sesshomaru usually just stood there and called her a 'clumsy wench.'

She blushed as she stared into his eyes. He noticed and smiled lightly as he leaned down to press his lips to her ear.

"Our little miko isn't so innocent."

"Bastard." she cooed as she pulled back slightly and glared up at him.

He chuckled and leaned down again. This time, he captured her lips in a chaste kiss. Kagome sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. She couldn't help it. She wanted him. She sighed and pulled away, earning a questioning look from the demon lord. She admited to herself that she was falling in love with him... But they couldn't be together... Not until this was over.

She sighed and staightened his clothes, "Business first."

He sighed and moved away, settling himself in his large chair as she sat next to him.

"Fine then," he muttered as he looked up at her, "let's continue."

--

A/N: So, that's chapter 10! The story is almost over... and it makes me so sad... I love this story so. Please Review.


	12. Beating of the War Drum

_A/N: Hello, everyone. This is the second to last chapter... I have worked so hard on this story, and now it's almost over. It's kind of like raising a child... Except that I don't have to wake up in the middle of the night to loud shrieking and poopie duty. LOL!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and, because of that, you have no legal right to sue me._

_Last Time: Kagome lets it be known to Sesshomaru that Inuyasha is trusting enough of her to come near the palace. The demon lord and miko share a romantic moment of their own, and, by Kagome's orders, continue on with their plan._

**Love and Deceit**

**Chapter Eleven: Beating of the War Drum**

_By: Kate the Inuyoukai01 _

_"No, Inuyasha, don't!" Kagome cried as she stared into his blood red eyes. For some strange reason, Inuyasha had transformed during the heat of battle, dodging both her and Sesshomaru's attacks. Some how, it had been Kagome that he'd pounced on first at just one scratch from Sesshomaru's Tetsusaiga. He had his claws raised, waiting to make the fatal blow that would send her spiraling into the Afterlife. Souta was waiting back at the castle with Mika just incase things went out of Sesshomaru's hands. One way or another, Sesshomaru would guarantee his younger brother's death. That was all Kagome really wanted, to satisfy Sesshomaru with the help of her own hands. She grasped her injured arm, blood gushing from the wound as if it would never stop._

_Inuyasha glared down his nose at Kagome, a growl promising death ripping through him, "I love you, Kagome. How could you betray me like this!"_

_Kagome stared up at him, then frantically searched for Sesshomaru... He wasn't there anymore. She looked back up at him, tears streaming down her face. Where had he gone? She closed her eyes. Had he left her there? She screamed._

_"Sesshomar-ack!"_

_Her scream was cut off as he grasped her throat and squeezed-_

_-----------------_

Kagome woke up with a start, her forehead beaded with sweat. She looked around the room in fear, only to sigh in relief when she found herself in her bedchamber. She closed her eyes and concentrated her powers. She relaxed when she felt Sesshomaru's familiar aura in the bedroom across from hers. She felt him shift, and he entered her room with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Kagome?" he entered the room, fully clothed and looking as if he'd been up for hours. She looked at him in confusion as he knelt next to the futon. "You screamed."

She shook her head, "I'm fine. I-it was a bad dream, that's all."

He raised an eyebrow. Then realization dawned on him as he searched for the answer in her eyes. She was frightened of Inuyasha. He knew that she had been having a dream. He had woken up early in the morning to her gasps of pain and calls for help. When he entered the room and found her asleep, he contemplated waking her, but decided not to.

"Kagome... if you're still not ready to take the hanyou, I will not force you," he stated softly as he pushed her bangs out of her face. "He trusts you, and he just might come after you first during this battle."

Kagome nodded, "I know." She looked out of the window and saw the it was a beautiful day. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, with small clouds floating here and there. She could hear birds chirping and flying from tree to tree, and the smell of freshly bloomed flowers was thick in the air. Yes, it was a beautiful day... a good day to win, and a good day to die. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and just enjoying the peace of the morning. By noon, this peace would be abruptly ended by battle and bloodshed, and she had to ready herself. She let out the breath she had been holding and opened her eyes as she turned her gaze to Sesshomaru.

"No, I'm ready. There is no need to worry."

Sesshomaru stared into her eyes. There was a drastic change in her emotions. One minute, her eyes were full of fear and anxiety, but now they were calm and peaceful, as if she had found some sort of resolve. He watched her for a moment longer, before standing. He began walking back to the shoji that led to his room, but turned.

"Bring him close to the barrier, but not too close. I have a plan."

Kagome nodded, a small smile forming on her lips, "Yes, sir."

-----------

Kagome sighed once again as she stared at herself in the mirror. She wore a light blue yukata with creme swirls, a black obi wrapped securely around her waist, and a blue queque in her hair, tying it back in a low ponytail that ran down her back. She was preparing to call on Inuyasha, and had formed a plan of her own. She would evade answering his question from the day before, and after she had signaled their arrival to Sesshomaru, she would politely deny him. She had a feeling that he would persist, or ask her questions as to why she did not love him, and it would be the perfect delay until Sesshomaru arrived. She closed her eyes and counted to three, checking to see if her dagger was still hidden in her underkimono. She nodded, opening her eyes and walking out of the room. It was time...

-----------

Inuyasha smiled when he awoke. Today was the day that he would take Kagome back to his real home. She would be his. There was no way that she was going to say no. He had seen her blushes, her averted eyes, and her soft smiles. He stood and stretched as he exited the cave that he had been staying in for over a month. Every other night after he had seen Kagome off, he would return to his home and inform his men of her impending arrival. After he defeated his brother, they would have a Lady of the Western Lands.

He ran his hand through his hair and made his way over to the stream to splash water over his face. He wanted to be awake and alert when she arrived. He planned on having a vey busy night with her. He smirked as he dried his face with the sleeve of his haori. He decided to wear his normal red clothing, and he planned on telling her who he really was. He felt an onslaught of guilt every time she called him Kibakichi, and he was through with that. He wanted her screaming _his_ name, not some other name that he had fathomed off of the top of his head. 

_This is going to be a good day._ He thought.

------------

Kagome walked to the clearing and saw Inuyasha by the stream. He had a confident smirk on his face, as if he knew that she was going to say yes. She shook her head and made her way over to him.

"Kibakichi."

He looked up at her in surprise, and then smiled. With the water around him, he couldn't scent her very well. He stood and leaped over the stream to give her a hug.

"Kagome, my dear!" She smiled at his use of words. "Are you ready to go?" 

She smiled, "It's just a walk, Kibakichi."

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head, "No, this is so much more to me. Where do you wish to go?"

Kagome tapped her chin with her index finger, fiegning contemplation. "Um... Oh! There is a beautiful clearing full of flowers. It's close to the Western Palace."

Inuyasha's smile faded slightly, "Are you sure that's where you want to go?"

"Oh," Kagome said, sounding disappointed. "Do you not wish to go?"

Inuyasha stared into her eyes. She looked genuinely disappointed. He sighed and slung his arm around her waist, "Sure, I'll go, if it makes you happy." 

He smiled as he kissed the top of her head, "But when we get there, I want to talk to you."

-----------

They sat down on top of a small hill. The grass was soft and the field was dotted with forget-me-nots. Kagome sat exactly where Sesshomaru had told her to. She looked up at Inuyasha as he smiled down at her, and she pulled a small string that was hidden in the grass. It led to a bell that Sesshomaru had set up in his study the night before. He would take his time to get there on her orders.

"Alright, Kagome," Inuyasha said in anticipation, "what's your answer?"

Kagome looked into his eyes, shining in love and confidence. He really thought that she was going to accept his offer. She looked down, sighing before she returned her gaze to his.

"I can't, Kibakichi."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and surprise, "W-why not?"

"I can't leave my family, Kibakichi... and I don't feel for you the way you feel for me," she sighed at his look of disappointment. "Until yesterday, I thought that we were just friends-"

"You know."

Kagome looked up at him, only to see that he was extremely angry. He stood up and glared down at her, "You know that I'm not who I say I am. You love me, Kagome, but that bastard Sesshomaru must have spotted me and poisoned your mind against me."

She shook her head, "I did know. I knew the day after you stole my first kiss."

"How?"

"I asked Sesshomaru what you looked like, and put two and two together."

As she said this, Inuyasha's face contorted in fury as he looked somewhere behind her. That's when she noticed Sesshomaru's familiar aura as he stepped through the castle's protective barrier. Inuyasha growled.

"You sold me out to that son-of-a-bitch!" He howled, "I love you, Kagome! How could you betray me like this!"

Kagome almost gasped at the familiar sentence, but held her composure. 

"You murdered my baby sister, as well as my little brother," she spoke calmly, despite her fear at the sight of his angry eyes. "I could never love you because of this."

"I don't even know your family-" Inuyasha began, until Souta came from behind him and punched him in the back of the head.

Inuyasha stumbled forward and landed with a thud next to Kagome. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he looked up at his attacker. Souta watched in satisfaction as his eyes widened in recognition.

"Remember me now?"

Inuyasha sat up, "No! That's not possible! You..." he stopped, looking up at Kagome. "That human whore that Sesshomaru was infatuated with? That was your baby sister?"

Sesshomaru growled and in the blink of an eye had the hanyou in a vice grip around his throat. "Do not speak of her as if you knew her. You knew nothing about Rin."

Inuyasha grasped Sesshomaru's wrist, an evil smirk playing on his features. 

"I'm not as weak as I used to be, bastard." He kneed Sesshomaru in the stomach with lightning speed, making Sesshomaru grunt and his hold on the hanyou's neck slackened.

Inuyasha growled as he turned to Kagome closing the short distance between them and grabbing her around the waist. "You're coming with me. My army is expecting the arrival of the soon-to-be Lady of the Western Lands."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, sending out her purifying energy. She could hear his skin sizzling under the pressure of her aura fighting his youki and he howled, chunking her across the clearing like a rag doll. She hit a tree branch, then landed on the ground with a thud.

"Kagome!" Souta called out as he ran to her side.

Sesshomaru snarled as he drew the Tetsusaiga, the withered blade transforming quickly into a fang.

"That will be the last time that you harm something that belongs to me. In this life, or the next."

Inuyasha smirked confidently, drawing his own blade. "Then prove it!"

Sesshomaru growled and leaped forward.

Souta ran to Kagome and grabbed her right wrist, checking it for a pulse. He released a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Kagome was unconscious. He pulled out a small flask of water and opened it, dumping it on her face and lifting her head up slightly. She winced, but didn't wake up. He looked down and noticed that her left wrist was broken. It was situated at a strange angle, the flesh poking out slightly from the bone pushing against it. 

"Oh, Kagome..." he gasped as he lifted up her arm.

-------------------------

Sesshomaru growled as Inuyasha came within inches of his face with the blade of his sword. He jumped back slightly, landing on his left foot and leaping over the angry hanyou. Inuyasha growled and turned around, but was too late. Sesshomaru cut a deep gash in his shoulder with the tip of his Tetsusaiga, causing Inuyasha to cry out and grab his shoulder. Sesshomaru smirked, leaping up again. This time, Inuyasha leaped with him, meeting him in mid-air and slashing his stomach.

Sesshomaru pushed aside the pain. Luckily, Inuyasha was not a full fledged demon. If he had been, then his claws would be sharper and there would most certainly be poison in his claws. He would have been incapacitated until his own poison could destroy the invading poison and would have allowed the half breed to run off with the unconscious Kagome under his arm.

"This ends now, half breed."

"You're right," Inuyasha said with a confident smirk. "Kagome is going to be mine, and I'll be able to take Tetsusaiga and the Western Palace-"

He was cut of by a laugh. A pure laugh that he had never heard before. Sesshomaru was laughing at him. 

"What's so damn funny!" he growled as the battle continued.

"Do you really believe that my soldiers and gaurds will let you enter?" Sesshomaru chuckled darkly, which was far more suited to his character for Inuyasha's opinion, "The barrier alone will be enough to keep you from entering. The servants would be able to dispose of you. You're too pathetic to take on such a position."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha howled as he race toward him. Sesshomaru smirked. The bastard had always been easy to upset, even when they were pups. He leaped up and grabbed him from behind, the blade of the Tetsusaiga being pushed up against his jugular.

"It's over." Sesshomaru growled as he pushed the blade into Inuyasha's throat. 

Inuyasha gasped, grabbing the blade and trying with all of his might to keep the blade from cutting through.

_A/N: LOL! Cliff hanger! I loves them, but I hates them all at the same time. Please review. It's almost over... sniffle I'm so sad._


	13. When the Doves Cry

_a/n: OMG! This is the last chapter before the epilogue! I am so sad! It feels as if my little baby has grown to be a fine story! Please read and review. My baby gets sick when you don't... Oh, I have also drawn a fanfic related image. Go to fanart on and check it out. _

_WARNINGS: There will be sexual content in this chapter. If you do not wish to read the lemon, please skip it. There will be no warnings to indicate the beginning, however, so read cautiously. LOL! There will also be slightly gory situations._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own the characters I have created for this story. You can't sue me, na-na-na na-na na!_

_Personal Note: I would just like to thank my most vampid reader. She is an author herself, and I am sure she has viewed my work even more than I have. Thanks to __**theblackangels**__ for her support, and I love the little stories that she writes in with her reviews. They always make me laugh. I have decided to dedicate this chapter to her. Thanks bunches. I also want to thank all of my readers, though some may not leave reviews. I appreciate it._

**Love and Deceit**

**Chapter Twelve: When the Doves Cry**

**By: Kate the Inuyoukai01**

"It's over." Sesshomaru growled as he pushed the blade into Inuyasha's throat.

Inuyasha gasped, grabbing the blade and trying with all of his might to keep it from cutting through.

Sesshomaru smirked. He knew that he had won. His grip tightened on the hilt of Tetsusaiga to counter-act Inuyasha's struggles. Just one swift movement towards his chest, and Sesshomaru would sever his head. Inuyasha growled, thinking of a way that he could get out of the demon lord's grasp. He smirked, remembering the sword he still clutched in his hand. He growled, elbowing Sesshomaru in the gut and causing him to pull back slightly, just enough for Inuyasha to break from his grasp. Sesshomaru knew that he was going to try a cheap shot and went to defend himself, but it was too late. Without warning, Inuyasha turned on Sesshomaru with lightening speed and dug the blade of his sword in the lord's side. Sesshomaru growled and smirked at the halfling for making such a minor injury, but Inuyasha was wearing a smirk of his own. All of the sudden, he could feel a burning sensation and his smirk quickly faded into a slight look of surprise.

_W-What is this? _He thought with his slightly wide eyes on his brother.

Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru's face had lost its confident facade, and went to run to his side when she was stopped by Souta.

"It's a minor wound, Kagome. Don't worry-"

"Sesshomaru!!" she screamed as her demon lord fell to his knees.

Souta let go of her in surprise. How could his mentor have fallen to his knees over such a minor injury? Well, it wouldn't have been a minor injury to him, but for a demon is was most certainly minor. The cut should have started to heal immediately. When he saw that it wasn't, he understood why Kagome was so worried when the blade hit him. He narrowed his eyes at a laughing Inuyasha.

"Yeah, you feel that?" Inuyasha smirked as he put his foot against Sesshomaru's chest and pulled, removing the blade from his side painfully. "That's a poison my dark priestess made from herbs in the village. Not only that, but her purifying powers are twined with it. You'll have a long and painful death," he chuckled as he wiped the blade off on the grass. "Just like you deserve, brother of mine."

"B-bastard..." Sesshomaru coughed as he fell onto his back. He couldn't die... it wasn't his time and he still had Kagome to protect. He looked over at her. Tears were streaming down her face and she had clutched a hand to her chest. She looked so vulnerable... His gaze turned to Souta, who was glaring angrily at the hanyou. Inuyasha proved to have been training for quite a while, and would probably kill both of them without a second thought. He had to stay awake. Despite his thoughts, he closed his eyes, pain racking his body from the poison slowly spreading throughout his system. He arched his back, claws digging into the palms of his hands. The last thing he saw was Kagome reaching into her kimono as he fell into unconsciousness.

Inuyasha smirked, "Alright, Kagome. Let's go ho-umph!"

Kagome smiled, tears streaming down her face as she pulled the dagger out of his back. Inuyasha turned slowly, his eyes glowing with rage and pain. Before he could say anything, Kagome shot purification powers through the blade, causing the blade to flame with blue, and stabbed him again, this time in his chest. Right through the bastard's black and rotting heart.

"K-kagome... why?" Inuyasha growled as she continued to puncture him with the blade. Blood seeped from his mouth as they both fell on the ground, Kagome unrelenting in her attacks.

"For my family," she snarled, "for my life, and for my love."

The light faded from those deceitful eyes and still she continued. Blood spattered on her fine kimono as his stomach and chest became nothing more than a mass of bleeding organs, flesh, muscle and bone.

"Kagome," Souta came rushing to her, grabbing her and pulling her back, "stop!"

"Let me go! He has to pay!" Kagome growled as she attempted to pull from him.

"He's dead, Kagome," he yelled as he held her down. "You need to stop!"

He held her still until she calmed enough to think clearly, wiping the wetness from her face with the sleeve of his haori. Kagome was still sniffling, but was calmed enough to be released after a short period. She looked over at what she had done to Inuyasha, then her eyes averted from the grizzly sight to see Sesshomaru lying on the ground unconcious.

She stared at the demon that she had started to love, hoping that they could find some way to save him. How is it that whenever she gets close to someone, they ended up dead? She didn't know, but she was sick of it.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

She nodded numbly, even though her wrist was aching, and kept her eyes on the demon lord.

Souta saw where her eyes had gone and stood, "I'm going to get the healers. You stay here and see what you can do to counter-act the poison."

Kagome nodded, ingnoring the pain in her wrist and standing. She ran to Sesshomaru's side after Souta had left for help. Finding that he still had a pulse, she inspected the wound, seeing that it was already festering. She looked around the clearing, hoping to find some kind of herb to stop the process. She found two and ran over to pick a large amount of them, as well as finding one large stone and a smaller rock. She ran to his side, putting the heavy stone down next to her as she began to break up the plants. She gnashed the two stones together, making a yellow mixture of the two different herbs. She didn't have a lot of time. His skin was paling and his breathing was becoming shallow and erratic. He was covered in sweat and blood.

Kagome finished making the concoction as fast as she could with one hand. _Where are those damn healers?_ she thought as she took off his haori. The wound was deep, but not wide, and a layer of dead flesh had formed around the wound from the poison. The dead flesh would have to be removed, and the wound had to be sewn and bandaged as soon as the she finished applying the herbs. That was if the healers showed up in time to do so. She went to Inuyasha's corpse and picked up the dagger that she had used to kill him. She spit on the blade and wiped it off on her kimono before quickly making her way back to Sesshomaru's side. She carefully removed the dead flesh, cutting meticulously so as not to injure him further. After she finished with that, she ripped off a sleeve of the haori. She cleaned the wound as best as she could, then dabbed the sleeve in the yellow substance and applied it to the infected area before gently pushing the bandage into the wound with her pinky.

After she had finished swabbing inside the wound, she looked around. She could see the healers running her way with a stretcher made of bear hide and thin logs. She moved aside as they sat the stretcher down, lifting the still unconscious demon lord up onto it before lifting it up and running back toward the palace. Kagome sighed as she looked around. The forget-me-nots were smashed into the ground from the fight, blood and sweat mixed with the grass and soil. She looked down at where Sesshomaru was and saw that the ground where his infected side was was nothing more than dead grass sissling in the afternoon sun. Her eyes widened in worry and fear that she would lose yet another person that she deeply cared for. Tears filled her eyes for the millionth time that day as she made her way back to the Palace.

_Sesshomaru..._ she thought as her tears left tracks of dampness on her pale cheeks, _please be alright._

Kagome sat outside the shoji leading into the healing room for hours. The sun had set long ago, and she had begun to feel sleep trying to claim her. She wouldn't sleep. Not until she knew that he was going to be alright. After using her healing powers to quicken the healing of her wrist, the healers took her to the side and gave her a strange tasting concoction that all but healed her wrist completely. The gaurds and herself had disposed of Inuyasha's body by that time, and had tried their best to clean up the battlefield. She had come back hours earlier to see if they had made any progress, and was asked to sit outside and await a diagnosis. She sat and thought of how much she wanted him, and how much she cared for him. She couldn't think of a life without him anymore. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of his death. Who would take over the reign of the Western Land? Sesshomaru had no heirs, and there were no other noble lords who could take over the position. She was worried to say the least, and scared out of her mind. She was brought out of her daze when one of the healers came out of the room. He looked down at Kagome, a serious expression plastered on his face.

"Lady Kagome, what did you give him?" he asked as she stood.

"I just made an ointment out of the herbs that were available to me," Kagome looked up at the man with worried blue eyes. "Is he alright?"

The man stared at her for a long moment, "We have sewn the wound and bandaged it, but no other method was needed other than a flea."

"A-a flea?" Kagome asked, dumbfounded.

"Old Myoga arrived just before the battle insued. He is an old friend of Sesshomaru-sama's father. With his help, we were able to suck the poison out of his system before it spread too far, and because of the ointment that you used we were able to counter-act the purification powers laced within the poison."

"Y-you mean-"

"Yes, he will be fine," he said as he gave her a warm smile. "If it weren't for you and your herbs, he wouldn't have lasted throughout the night."

"Can I see him?" She asked as she felt a huge weight lift from her heart.

"He is still unconscious," he said as he shook his head, "but he should awaken some time tomorrow. You can see him then."

"What about his wound?"

"The poison slowed down the healing process dramatically, but he should be back to his old self in a few days, maybe less since we've given him the same elixir we gave you."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." He whispered as she walked away.

--

Kagome sat in her room, twiddling her thumbs. She had woken up early in the morning and was now impatiently awaiting a servant to inform her of Sesshomaru's current condition. The head healer, the kind man who she had spoken to the night before by the name of Ichigo Shimara, told her that he would send a servant once the demon lord gained consciousness. She had bathed and groomed meticulously to pass the time, but the servant still hadn't arrived. Kagome rose from her bed, walking through the door that connected her room to Sesshomaru's, her white silk kimono and ebony hair in whirls around her as she did so. She had never before been in the room, taking Souta's story on their sister's painting as a warning never to enter. She couldn't help going in there. Curiosity had gotten the best of her.

Low and behold, hanging on the wall next to the head of Sesshomaru's futon, was a painting of Rin. Kagome marveled at the precise strokes and care that was used in the painting's creation, she could see the slight swirls the paintbrush made while painting the background. The woman in the painting was depicted sitting at an angle by the window over-looking the gardens, which was in Kagome's current bedroom. She was wearing the baby-blue kimono with the pink obi. Her hair was up in a high bun, small curls here and there, just the way Kagome had worn her hair when she had worn the same kimono. Kagome did see the slight resemblance, and also noticed that the girl in the painting looked different from the girl that she once knew. Her face was no longer round with youth, but shapely and beautiful. She had a small, but happy smile on her face, her light brown eyes twinkling with merth. The thing that set the older Rin apart most from the younger Rin was her eyes. Her eyes were so full of knowledge and wisdom. Kagome smiled at the painting, immediately taking a liking to it, and lifted her hand to touch the canvas when she heard a knock on her shoji.

Kagome gasped, quietly slipping out of his room and into hers. She plopped on her futon and tried her best to steady her breathing.

"Come in."

As soon as the words were said, her personal servant Suki bounced into the room, all but throwing herself on the poor girl sitting dumbfounded on her futon.

"Sesshomaru-sama is awake!" Suki smiled as she again threw herself on Kagome in a tight hug. "Once Ichigo-san told him what saved his life, he demanded to see you!"

Kagome let a big smile spread across her face. Finally, he was awake. She quickly followed Suki out of her room, and they all but ran to the servant's quarters. Kagome reached the door first and almost ran through the shoji. She managed to open it and looked inside. Sesshomaru was cleaned and bandaged, sitting up and staring out the window on the other side of the room. She told Suki that she was dismissed, and the young kitsune quickly departed.

Kagome entered the healer's room, restraining herself from jumping on him in a loving hug. Instead, she sat down at the foot of the bed, her hands folded neatly in her lap and her eyes respectfully on the floor.

"Kagome."

She looked up and was stunned to see that he was now looking at her. He usually kept his eyes averted from hers, or looked at her in an annoyed manner. This time, he was looking at her in appreciation and something that she hardly recognized. She blushed and looked away, until he hooked her chin with his thumb and forefinger and forced her to look at him. He leaned down, his lips meeting hers in a chaste kiss.

Kagome was shocked, yet happy. She imagined it was his way of telling her 'thank you'. She pulled back, looking into those eyes of his that were no longer cold.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she looked at the bandage where his wound would be.

"I am well," he said, uncharacteristically running his knuckles gently over her cheekbone. Her blush deepened, and she held his hand.

Her eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm so glad you're alive."

Sesshomaru stiffened a moment before relaxing and hesitantly wrapping his arms around her. He hadn't felt like this since Rin's death, yet he knew that he could move on with another that he deeply cared for. His Rin had been avenged... or had she?

"Noone told me if Inuyasha was defeated." he said quietly, running his hand through her hair and finding it to be silky and smooth to the touch.

Kagome nodded, and spoke in a quiet voice, "I killed him."

Sesshomaru pulled back and stared into her eyes. He never saw Kagome as a person who could kill someone, but now he knew that he was wrong. She had killed for him when he was at his weakest. He couldn't ask for anything more loyal than laying her life down on the line and then saving his life. Chivalry was usually a man's job, but not in this case. Kagome had been chivalrous, merely a human priestess and seamstress of a tiny village, and Sesshomaru had fallen in love with her. He leaned in, causing the pale skin of Kagome's cheeks to shine a pretty shade of pink and her eyes to grow wide.

--

A dark figure roamed through the forest close the the Western Palace. She had watched her master fall at the hands of the young priestess, and she was inraged. There was something that she needed to do to fix this problem. She stopped at the large tree, the bark warn from years of standing up to storms and the changing seasons. There was a fresh grave there, a grave that she knew belonged to her master. She knelt down in the grass next to the grave, clasping her hands together as she closed her eyes.

She said a prayer for the lost soul. She knew that he was restless... She knew how much his soul ached to feel a love that he had never experienced. She may have been a dark priestess, but she was not heartless. She wished that he would find at least some amount of peace. She didn't know how much he could hope for from where he was going, but she could at least hope for him. She felt something cold on her shoulder and she turned, her eyes widening in shock.

"I-Inuyasha-sama..."

Inuyasha stood before her now, his body shimmering in and out of invisibility. "You stood by... and watched me die by the hands of that woman..."

Kikyo nodded, ashamed of herself, "I knew what was to become of you the moment you coveted the woman instead of the sword."

"And you didn't tell me!" Inuyasha's spirit growled

"You would have died by her hands sooner or later, love."

Inuyasha grabbed her throat. He may have been dead, but he was just as tangible as it he were alive.

"I went down... and now you are coming with me!"

Kikyo clenched her eyes shut, and was surprised to feel a set of rough, cold lips on her own. Before she knew what was happening, she was sucked into hell with the man that she once loved. The only evidence left behind of her even being there was the black queque that was once in her hair.

--

Kagome gasped when Sesshomaru pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. He gently nipped at her bottom lip, asking for access into her sweet mouth. She eagerly obliged, opening her mouth slightly so their tongues could battle for dominance. She had been waiting until after Inuyasha's defeat for this moment in fear that the hanyou would be able to smell the mark that claimed her as the Western Lady and Sesshomaru's mate. She wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the feel of his chiseled chest as he pulled her kimono open and pressed himself to her, trying to get as close to her as possible.

Sesshomaru pulled back just enough to give Kagome breathing room, planting open-mouthed kisses along her jaw line and neck. Kagome moaned at the new feeling, tilting her head slightly to give Sesshomaru better access to her throat. He pulled back, his breathing slightly ragged as he cupped her cheek with his hand.

"We cannot do this here," even as he said this, he leaned in to give her another kiss. Once he pulled back, Kagome nodded dumbly, allowing the slightly injured demon lord to lift her into his arms. He carried her to her room, catching peculiar glances and knowing smiles from servants and staff as they went. He entered her room, laying her down on the soft futon after closing the door with his foot.

"This is more appropriate."

Kagome giggled lightly as he made his way to her, his eyes filled with a predatory gleam. She pulled him to her, nipping and biting as she went. Soon, their clothes were scattered along the floor of the massive room, Kagome blushing at Sesshomaru's perfectly muscular and chisled form and at her own nakedness. The embarrassment was quickly extinguished and replaced with passion as their lips met again.

He pulled back slightly, "You are so beautiful."

Kagome smiled lightly and pulled him back to her, their tongues again battling for dominance.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru pulled away from her lips, causing Kagome to groan slightly as she missed the feel of his lips against hers. The demon lord placed wet, open-mouthed kisses along her collar bone, down the valley between her breasts. He paused there, ravaging her breasts with affection with his hands and skilled tongue. Kagome tilted her head back slightly, gasping and moaning as an unknown warmth began to form in her lower abdomen, her inner thighs slick with her essence.

Sesshomaru moaned lightly at the overpowering scent of arousal that was thick in the air. It was taking all of his power not to just take the girl immediately, but he knew that she still had her maidenhood and that preparing her for their mating would be beneficial. He did not want to hurt her more than necessary. He moved down, trailing his tongue seductively down her torso, dipping it in her naval and causing her to gasp, before he reached his destination. He spread her legs more, opening her netherlips and inhaling the sweet scent, before experimentally flicking the bundle of nerves there. Kagome's back arched, a breathy moan escaping her. Noone had ever touched her there before, and it was extremely sensitive. Her hands clutched his shoulders as his tongue slid slowly over her womanhood. She gasped, attempting to lift her hips to meet this tongue as it entered her.

Sesshomaru reveled in the taste of her, then moved his tongue to the bundle of nerves at the edge of her curls. He entered her with a long, clawed finger, slowly pulling out only to push back in. Her gasps and moans only motivated him further as he added another finger, stretching her slightly. She was so tight around his fingers, and he vaguely wondered what it would feel like to enter her with a much larger appendage than his finger.

Kagome was in pure bliss. She had never felt something so good in her life, and the tightening sensation in her lower abdomen was driving her insane. Her hips bucked slightly against his hand as she moaned, filling Sesshomaru's ears with the sweet sound. Just before she was about to release, Sesshomaru stopped. Kagome groaned slightly in disappointment and disapproval before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, allowing her to taste herself in his mouth.

When he pulled away, she could see the silent question in his eyes. She closed her eyes, preparing for the pain to come, and nodded. He whispered his apologies and entered her swiftly, causing her to cry out in pain.

Sesshomaru remained still inside of her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and kissing away the tears on her cheeks. The pain subsided after a moment, and Kagome lifted her hips slightly to show that she was ready. With that, Sesshomaru pulled out slightly and slowly re-entered her, groaning lightly at how tight she was around him. He continued with a slow pace, the entertwined couple gasping and moaning at the building heat between them. He kissed her again, his mouth filling with her soft mewls of pleasure. He nipped and sucked at her neck where her mark would be, causing her to hiss in pleasured pain.

A thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies as they continued, Sesshomaru's pace quickening as they both felt the beginnings of their completion.

Kagome bit her lip, her hips meeting his every thrust. Her hands were buried in his silver hair, her blue eyes fixed on his honey gold eyes that were starting to turn red at the corners.

"F-Faster..." she groaned, scraping her nails roughly down his back. He hissed in pleasure as he did what he was told, moving in and out of her with a speed that only a demon possessed.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, defeated in her attempt to keep his pace. The knot in her stomache was back with a vengence. It was only a matter of time before both of them were thrown into bliss. Sesshomaru rode out their orgasms, growling as he leaned forward and bit into the flesh of the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She cried out, the pleasure of her orgasm overpowering and intensifying the pain all at once. She bit her lip, then leaned up and bit him in retaliation. His blood tasted sweet as honey as it filled her mouth, an unusual taste for blood. She pulled her mouth away from his shoulder and licked her lips, swallowing the sweetness in her mouth.

Sesshomaru slowly pulled away, laying next to her on the rumpled sheets and running his knuckles along her cheekbone.

Kagome smiled tiredly, "Does this mean that I am yours?"

"Indeed." He said with a light smile.

"I love you..."

Sesshomaru gave her the most brilliant and beautiful smile she had ever seen. He wrapped his arms around her, "And I you, my Kagome."

She closed her eyes, her small smile still in place as she snuggled close to her mate. She had never been so exhausted in her life, but she was also extremely happy. She would be able to spend the rest of her life with him... That's all that she wanted, now.

With that final thought, she fell asleep against him. Dreams of their life together flooding her mind...

--

_A/N: It's the end... it's over... done... NOT! The epilogue will be up soon. I hope you've enjoyed my story so far... _


	14. Epilogue: Their Happy Ending

_A/N: This is my last entry of this story. I have worked on it for so long, and it is almost over... It is sad..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else..._

**Epilogue: Their Happy Ending**

**By: Kate the InuYoukai01**

Sesshomaru paced mervously outside the door of the birthing room. Kagome had gone into labor in the middle of the night, and had been in the same condition for a long period of time. The sun was casting light across the floor now. It had been hours... He paced the floor again, worry beginning to etch on his features. It was not uncommon for a human woman to die in the process of birthing a demon's child... He stopped at the door once more and listened carefully. He could hear Suki urging her to push; could hear Kagome's deep gasps as time progressed. It was almost time...

--

"Come on, Lady Kagome... you must push harder!" Suki exclaimed as another servant dabbed a damp towel over Kagome's sweat slicked forehead.

"Mmnn! It hurts!" Kagome gasped as she pushed with all of her might, and after a few seconds fell back against her pillow. Her chest heaving from exertion.

"I know, milady, it will soon pass. Now push!"

This continued for a time, and soon a baby's cries filled the air. Kagome smiled faintly at the sound, the servant sitting next to her letting out a sigh of relief at the mother's survival.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Suki smiled brightly as she gently cleaned the baby. "Such a beautiful baby girl!"

Kagome opened her eyes wearily, her skin still slick with sweat and her hair plastered to her face and neck. Suki gingerly handed her lady a squirming bundle, and moved the kimono covering the small baby's face aside. The child had bright blue eyes, with a thick patch of silver hair and tiny, twitching ears tipped in black. The child's skin was pale, though not in a sickly manor, and seemed to glow in the candlelight surrounding it. Right in the center of her forhead was the mark of the House Moon.

"She is very beautiful." Kagome whispered quietly as she ran her finger gently over one of the baby's drooping ears.

Suki stood, exiting the room and soon re-entering with a relieved Sesshomaru in tow.

He sat next to her, running her knuckles gently over her cheekbone and then turning his attention to the bundle.

An uncharacteristic smile errupted over his features, "She is... gorgeous..."

"And full-fledged," the servant still sitting next to he bed mentioned. "You could have an heir, milord."

He nodded slightly, then let his eyes meet his mate's, "What shall we name her, koi?"

Kagome smiled, looking down at her baby once more. "I believe Rin will do just nicely."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, shimmering as he looked down at his daughter, "Indeed... it is a very acceptable name."

She smiled and lifted up slightly to kiss his him, pulling back with a smile.

--

"And so it ends..." Souta smiled lightly as he kissed the top of Suki's head, rubbing her slightly swelling belly.

"No," she looked up at her mate with a smile of her own. "This is just the beginning..."

--

_A/N: This is the end... or is it? DO YOU WANT MORE?? Review and tell me what you think. _


	15. Their Happy Ending

_A/N: This is my last entry of this story. I have worked on it for so long, and it is almost over... It is sad..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else..._

**Epilogue: Their Happy Ending**

**By: Kate the InuYoukai01**

Sesshomaru paced mervously outside the door of the birthing room. Kagome had gone into labor in the middle of the night, and had been in the same condition for a long period of time. The sun was casting light across the floor now. It had been hours... He paced the floor again, worry beginning to etch on his features. It was not uncommon for a human woman to die in the process of birthing a demon's child... He stopped at the door once more and listened carefully. He could hear Suki urging her to push; could hear Kagome's deep gasps as time progressed. It was almost time...

--

"Come on, Lady Kagome... you must push harder!" Suki exclaimed as another servant dabbed a damp towel over Kagome's sweat slicked forehead.

"Mmnn! It hurts!" Kagome gasped as she pushed with all of her might, and after a few seconds fell back against her pillow. Her chest heaving from exertion.

"I know, milady, it will soon pass. Now push!"

This continued for a time, and soon a baby's cries filled the air. Kagome smiled faintly at the sound, the servant sitting next to her letting out a sigh of relief at the mother's survival.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Suki smiled brightly as she gently cleaned the baby. "Such a beautiful baby girl!"

Kagome opened her eyes wearily, her skin still slick with sweat and her hair plastered to her face and neck. Suki gingerly handed her lady a squirming bundle, and moved the kimono covering the small baby's face aside. The child had bright blue eyes, with a thick patch of silver hair and tiny, twitching ears tipped in black. The child's skin was pale, though not in a sickly manor, and seemed to glow in the candlelight surrounding it. Right in the center of her forhead was the mark of the House Moon.

"She is very beautiful." Kagome whispered quietly as she ran her finger gently over one of the baby's drooping ears.

Suki stood, exiting the room and soon re-entering with a relieved Sesshomaru in tow.

He sat next to her, running her knuckles gently over her cheekbone and then turning his attention to the bundle.

An uncharacteristic smile errupted over his features, "She is... gorgeous..."

"And full-fledged," the servant still sitting next to he bed mentioned. "You could have an heir, milord."

He nodded slightly, then let his eyes meet his mate's, "What shall we name her, koi?"

Kagome smiled, looking down at her baby once more. "I believe Rin will do just nicely."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, shimmering as he looked down at his daughter, "Indeed... it is a very acceptable name."

She smiled and lifted up slightly to kiss his him, pulling back with a smile.

--

"And so it ends..." Souta smiled lightly as he kissed the top of Suki's head, rubbing her slightly swelling belly.

"No," she looked up at her mate with a smile of her own. "This is just the beginning..."

--

_A/N: This is the end... or is it? DO YOU WANT MORE?? Review and tell me what you think. Sorry if this chapter is a little too short... I gots the writer's block at a bad time... _


End file.
